Somewhere In Time
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Harry's fifth year hasn't been good to say the least and things only get worse when a potion transport him and his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy through time. Will they be able to work together to get home and what will they learn while they are there? Slash D
1. The Beginning Of An Adventure

A/N: I came to the sudden realization that when I started writing Somewhere In Time, I was setting myself into a very different writing style and most likely failure to show you what I really wanted to show you. So therefore this is Somewhere In Time from a third person perspective. I hope you like this one better than the original.

Warnings: Slash (eventually), Swearing (occasionally), and other things later

Disclaimer: It is sadly not mine…

_**Somewhere In Time**_

_Chapter One_

_The Beginning of An Adventure_

Harry laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thoughts going through his head. He was unsure of what to do. His fifth year had not started out good at all, first with being with the Dursleys' and then his trial over the summer. Then things seemed to get worse when he arrived at Hogwarts as they had the worst ever DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge who sat at his trial. '_God that woman is a bitch.'_ Harry thought before rubbing his hand gently where his hand had finally started to heal from all the lines he had to write. It was a dreary, dank, dark rainy afternoon outside so everyone on the Sunday had taken refuge inside and Harry had taken refuge hidden behind his curtains in the dormitory. The wind howled beside his window and he listened carefully as he continued to think. '_I guess things could get worse around here with Umbridge, that bitch of a woman really needs to go. I wonder what Sirius is doing but I can't risk sending him a note. The only thing I have to look forward to at the moment is Quidditch.'_ Harry sighed unable to wait again to be on his broom. He shook his head trying to stop from falling asleep as his homework was surrounding him everywhere but his eyes slowly and carefully slid close.

Draco smirked as he sat at the front of the class beside Snape's desk. Pansy sat beside him talking his ear off about something or another. He could only tolerate so much of her chatting after a while though. _'I wouldn't put up with her if my father didn't want me to marry her. God this girl can be so annoying sometimes.' _Draco thought before turning to look over his shoulder at the rest of the room. There at the back of the class he spotted the one and only Harry Potter talking to Ron Weasley. He gave a little inward smile. _'If there was anyone who deserved to be happy, it's Harry Potter. To bad we had to get off on the wrong foot he is good looking.'_ Draco quickly shook his head and turned around as Professor Snape entered the room.

"Please pack all your things up, you are to be paired up today. We are working on a potion that allows you to see a past life. So as you can see on the board who you are paired with; please get up and move. Then start the potion on page 362." Professor Snape said. Harry groaned silently at who his partner was but got up to move to the front of the class to sit with Malfoy. He opened his book quickly taking in all the ingredients and went to the store room to get them.

Draco started the cauldron and watched as Harry walked back with the ingredients. He immediately started chopping the different ingredients as Draco started adding the ingredients in turn stirring the potion. Draco continuously kept glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye to make sure Harry was on track. He added the last ingredient and the potion turned a sickly green colour with gold smoke rising up from the cauldron. Professor Snape approached.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Now remember when the potion is a dark green I want you to take the potion at the exact same time as your partner or the potion will not work." Snape said before glaring at Harry then turning to see sickly green smoke coming out of Neville's cauldron. Snape quickly moved over to Neville. Draco continued to stir the potion keeping an eye on the note taking Harry. The potion became darker and darker as he stirred until the potion was an almost black green.

Harry sighed handing two vials over to Draco. Draco carefully handed a vial over to his partner before pouring himself a vial. Harry stood staring at the vial of dark liquid dreading the taste of the potion. Every potion he had ever drank tasted awful. Draco stared at the potion himself and shook his head looking sideways at Harry.

"What's the matter, Potter chicken?" Draco sneered. Harry looked up at him and laughed.

"I think we both know who the chicken is here and we both know it isn't me." Harry replied tartly. Draco glared at him.

"Then on the count of three. One – Two – Three." Draco said before both of them downed the potion in one swift movement. Harry gasped in pain, he wasn't sure what was happening but he felt his head spin wildly and there was a wrenching in his stomach. Draco groaned, leaning up against the table for support. His body felt like it was on fire and that everything he touched was ice. Draco let out a scream and Harry covered his ears as his world became sensitive. His knees hit the floor.

"Make it stop." He cried out. Snape ran over to the desk before an explosion of light made everyone cover their eyes.

Harry gasped as he travelled through the abyss of darkness; it reminded him distinctly of being pulled through a port key but much different. Draco was breathing heavy beside him a little while away, fear apparent in his curled up form beside him.

Suddenly Harry groaned as he was unceremoniously dropped. His world went dark for a moment as he let his senses guide him. He was surrounded by large sharp rocks. Then a sharp pain shot through him. He bit his lip before sitting up looking down at his ankle. His ankle was on a terrible angle.

Draco groaned before sitting up a little away from Harry. He had landed on the soft grass but the ground had been hard enough to knock the wind out of him for a moment. He turned to look at where Harry had landed and gave a sigh. He could see Harry was sitting up but had landed on jagged rocks.

Harry turned to look at Draco who groaned off to his right. Draco sneered at Harry as he looked at him.

"What the fuck did you do the potion!" Draco growled at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to move only to find pain course through his entire leg. "This is not our minds, you stupid prat, we are physically here! What the hell did you do?" Harry sighed before gasping. Draco looked over to see Harry's ankle twisted on an awkward angle; his private potions lessons kicked in over the years. He quickly walked to Harry's side to look at the ankle for a closer look. Draco bent down and tried to lift Harry's ankle but the jade eyed boy jerked his ankle out of Draco's hand causing him to bit his lip in pain.

"Serves you right for trying to move your ankle when all I'm trying to do is help." Draco said before carefully taking Harry's ankle onto his lap inspecting the injury carefully.

"I'm fine, I can still walk or limp or whatever. At least I will be able to get to wherever we need to go." Harry said. Draco moved Harry's ankle a bit and Harry bit down a scream.

"It's broken you can't walk on this by yourself." Draco stated. Harry pulled his ankle away and stubbornly tried to stand on his own. Harry felt himself start to slip and suddenly an arm darted around to steady behind his back. He stared at the blond boy beside him and shook his head. Draco looked at him with a little shock on his own face but helped Harry stand straight. Harry nodded to Draco.

"Thank you." Harry muttered.

"Your welcome. You know we may be enemies but to get back home we might be our only chance if we work together. We might have been transported back in time so we have to hurry we don't want to change the past and effect our future." Draco said. Harry nodded and they slowly turned around to see the beginning of a large city that resembled London. The Tower of London had just started being built and the city was still having different constructions done. The only problem was Harry wasn't sure if Diagon Alley existed at this time and who they could trust to get them back home.

"Please, tell me that isn't London." Harry whispered trying to convince himself that what he saw wasn't real. Draco gulped loudly beside him.

"Well Potter, I think you're right." Draco replied. Harry started to move to walk and slipped. Draco quickly steadied him and they slowly made their way down the hill towards the town of London.

**To Be Continued…**

I know it's a little different from the other one but I really do rather have the freedom to take you all back to present time if I need to. So I hope you enjoy this version better and the second chapter will be out as soon as I can. So one I'm sorry for changing my mind and two for not having the chapter two done as well but hopefully I'll be able to give you two at once so you know who the man is. I truly appreciate every review I had before but if you could please review again I would truly appreciate it. Thank you. Please Review.


	2. Struggling to Walk

A/N: Well here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Warnings: Slash, swearing and most likely implies abuse.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I also want to say I don't have a doctor degree so anything pertaining to medicines or herbs or plants or anything like that is picked from my mind unless I do some research thus it's only slightly possible it's correct.

_Chapter Two_

_Struggling To Walk_

Harry gave a sigh of relief as they reached the bottom of the hill. It had been a long hike down as they had to climb over large boulders and jagged rocks to get down. Draco looked just as relieved as they were able to finally walk on level ground. They continued to walk a little way enjoying the soft wind that was blowing through their hair and making their robes dance. Draco stopped walking Harry over to a boulder. Harry sat down silently making sure not to jar his ankle anymore then he had to.

Draco sighed before looking around the general area. He moved around looking by trees and in grassier areas. Harry watched him move slowly and carefully as the blond searched for something in particular.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Harry asked sceptically. Draco gave a look of extreme concentration before looking over at Harry.

"Well, while you were lapping up your summers doing nothing and as a child playing outside. I was fine tuning my potions knowledge, along with many other things. I didn't have a childhood like most people. From the moment you wake in a pureblood home, you are working on learning spells, learning to fly a broom, mix the simplest potions and everything else you can try your hand at if you have the right teachers." Draco replied. Harry shook his head bowing his head.

"I would have given anything to have your childhood. You don't know what my life was like. Hogwarts is the best thing that has happened to me." Harry said quietly. Draco turned at him confused before picking a plant up. He walked over to Harry's side and pulled a bowl with a crusher out of his robe.

"You wouldn't have wanted my childhood, Potter. I wasn't treated like a King like you were." Draco stated as he began crushing the plant up. Harry laughed.

"You are highly disillusioned about my childhood then. I was no King; I was more like a house-elf like Dobby." Harry said then realized who he was talking to. "Go ahead laugh it up." Harry looked everywhere but Draco yet no laughter met his ears. When he finally looked at Draco, the boy had a kind of sad look in his eyes. Draco quickly looked away going back to crushing the plant.

"Guess both of us are disillusioned about the other." Draco stated. Harry nodded before Draco handed him the bowl. Harry looked down at it in disgust.

"You really don't expect me to eat this do you?" Harry asked quietly. Draco nodded.

"It will relieve the pain. So go ahead, eat up." Draco replied. Harry put it in his mouth and swallowed quickly. He handed the bowl back to Draco who pulled out his wand and used a cleaning spell before putting it back in his robes. "Come on, it's getting late. We need to keep moving."

They were both happy to find the Leaky Cauldron just were they left it. Of course the place didn't look as old as it was in their time, the quite opposite was true. It looked brand new with polished wood doors, shiny wood and fresh paint. Draco quickly helped Harry move to the door and inside.

The place was nearly empty of people and only the bartender seemed to be alive. Draco quickly moved to sit Harry in a chair. Harry sat down carefully trying not to injure his ankle anymore than he already had.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded slowly. Draco gave a small smile before turning towards the bartender with a serious look. Harry looked around in awe at the pub. The wood was polished and new. Everything was brand new and the door leading to Diagon Alley was open. Harry stared out the door, seeing a cobblestone street with very little shops built but still showing remnants of their Diagon Alley. Draco approached the bartender carefully.

"Can you tell me where I can find a healer? My companion is extremely injured." Draco said. The bartender looked at him dubiously before bending down closer to Draco's height.

"I don't know what you two are doing here but I don't think your families will be happy that you are here." The bartender said. Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry. He knew he looked like the generations of Malfoy's before him but did Harry really look like his ancestor's.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir, we are just travelling through here." Draco replied. The bartender looked at Harry before point towards the door.

"The man that can help you is two buildings down on the left hand side." The bartender said. Draco nodded his thanks before helping Harry out of the chair and towards the door. The walked down the cobblestone street carefully before entering the shop of the healer. The place looked like it rarely had many visitors as only a few chairs were set out.

Suddenly an wizen old man walked out from a backroom with mild surprise and smiled happily at them.

"Aw, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, I've been expecting you."

**To Be Continued…**

Okay now you are up to date where the old one left off. So I'm hoping against hope you guys really like this. So please please review.


	3. Meeting Themselves

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and/or reading. You finally get to find out who the old man is. Isn't that fun? Just because I didn't want people extremely confused only two names are changed and there are going to be a few original characters but only one might be semi-important. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Slash, swearing, and perhaps implies abuse.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, never was, never will be.

_Chapter Three_

_Meeting Themselves_

Draco and Harry stood looking at him shocked. The man smiled before hurrying to get a chair for Harry to sit in as he saw the state of Harry's ankle. Harry sat gratefully and was happier still when they put his ankle on a chair with a pillow. Draco stood beside Harry inspecting the man, his hand placed carefully on the wand in his pocket.

"Now Draco, I may know you but that doesn't make me an enemy now does it?" The man said. "Then let's have a look at this ankle of yours, Harry." The man inspected him carefully letting pale blue eyes slowly take in the problem.

"Who are you?" Draco asked. "How do you know who we are?" The man chuckled.

"You know my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson." The man answered. Harry looked at him staring at him and the way he moved so gracefully.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked. The man smiled at Harry before giving a wrench on his ankle and he screamed in pain.

"It's broken for sure. Yes Albus is my grandson in your time. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Albus, my grandson from your time warned me that you might drop in sometime this year. I knew right away who you were by the clothes and the Hogwarts symbol. Most people don't go to Hogwarts yet." Albus said walking off towards the backroom. He brought out a jar of bright blue balm and a bottle of brown liquid. He gently took off Harry's shoe and sock as Draco rolled up Harry's pant leg a bit. Harry looked like he was in a lot of pain. "I know our medicine is not as highly effect as yours but I know how to fix a broken bone."

"So do you know how to send us back home?" Draco asked. "I mean if you talked to Professor Dumbledore then he knows we are here and how to get us home right?" Albus continued to work as he put the blue balm on Harry's ankle. The swell slowly started to go down. He handed Harry the bottle and out of the air a glass appeared.

"Pour the potion into the glass and drink." Albus instructed. Harry did so and gulped it down giving a disgusted look on his face. Albus stood up pointing his wand at Harry's ankle. Harry put his hand on either side of the chair to steady himself. With a flash of light absorbing into his ankle it was fixed. "Now I don't want you doing too much on your ankle for a week. You need plenty of rest." Harry nodded.

"Sir, you didn't answer Malfoy's question. Are you sending us home?" Harry asked. Albus sighed before sitting down in another chair. Draco stayed standing on the other side of Harry.

"I can't send you home. There is no way to send you home. The only way you can go home is when you have learned and experienced all you need to here and you send yourselves home. Nobody else can do it for you. Don't worry it won't effect your future. If you are here for a week, it shall only be three days in your time. The potion made this so, thus you have as long as you need to do everything you need to." Albus said. Harry looked at him and sighed. Draco on the other hand was pacing looking furious.

"Does anyone know we are from the future?" Harry asked.

"Only I do. Everyone else is to think you were abroad for years from your respective families. The only problem is I fear the two of you are to be separated and the only way for you to go home is to work together. So no matter what, if you are separated you two have to be together." Albus said.

Suddenly the door burst open and a tall lanky man walked in. Platinum blond hair and cold steel eyes roamed the room to fall upon Draco. His eyes widened when he took in that his own flesh in blood was beside a Potter.

"My god child, what has happened to you?" he asked walking over to Harry. Harry looked over at Draco in confusion.

"Um…I broke my ankle but its fine now, sir." Harry answered shakily.

"Oh Harry, I've told you before you don't have to call me sir, its Lucius." The man said. Harry looked at Albus confused.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy the boys have been through a tough time. I was hoping to examine them both quickly before you take them home." Albus said. Lucius nodded.

"Of course, Albus. I wouldn't dream of having them both go home sickly. I'll wait for you boys at the Leaky Cauldron then we can be on our way home." Lucius said before giving both of them a quick hug and walking out the door. Harry turned to Albus.

"Start talking and quick." Harry said.

"In this time there is a person who looks exactly like you with a different name so everyone thinks that you are twins. I will allow you to divulge to your twins if you feel safe to tell them that you are from the future. You have other family members as well and the Malfoy's and Potter's are actually good friends and have many families that you know in your time that are actually quite close to you. The Weasley's, Granger's, Zabini's, Parkinson's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, Nott's and Black's are all really good friends in this time. There are so many of them I can't even name them all but the important thing to know is that you are twins with your great how many times grandfather. Also so you know Malfoy's and Potter's have an arranged marriage going on so be carefully not to step on any toes." Albus said. "Now Draco, help Harry to the Leaky Cauldron and if you need me just use Floo Powder and ask for Dumbledore's Diagon Alley." They nodded as Draco helped Harry walk outside the door with a wave to Albus.

"Guess that means we have to be nice to each other. So while we are here let's at least call a truce, what do you say?" Harry asked holding out his hand. Draco took it slowly.

"Truce." Draco said. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron to find Lucius with another person who looked very familiar. Jet black hair that was completely unruly and a smile continued to stay on the man's face.

"Oh look James, here's the children now. So are we ready to go?" Lucius asked. Harry stared at the other man in wonder. The man turned looking him over with hazel eyes.

"Doesn't look there's too much damage to my son. I guess Draco took good care of him then. Didn't you Draco?" The man named James said.

"Of course sir." Draco answered. The man glared at him.

"It's James to you Mister; otherwise your brother will be quite upset that I was forced to break off the marriage." James said. Draco nodded.

"Sorry James, it's been a while." Draco said. James smiled ushering the two boys to the chimney. Lucius shook his head.

"Bye Robert, have a good day." Lucius said as the three ahead of him disappeared and he entered the flames himself. Harry held on tightly to Draco not wanting to jar his foot when they landed.

Harry groaned when he landed, he had seemingly fallen on something soft and squishy. He was helped up quickly by Draco. He looked down to see a jet black haired person face first into the carpet before him.

"You never were graceful Harry." The boy groaned. Laughter was seemingly coming from everywhere. Harry looked around to see blond and black haired people on the many sofas and chairs in the room. Draco grabbed Harry as he collapsed to his knees.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Just a little exhausted, that's all." Harry replied. Draco nodded before sighing and scooped Harry up into his arms. Harry didn't make a complaint in the least as he was far to exhausted to fight.

"Emerald will you please show Draco to Harry's room. It's been a while for both of them." James said. Emerald had been the boy who Harry landed on when they came out of the chimney. Draco looked at him with amusement, Emerald was Harry's twin. Emerald rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with Draco following behind. As they walked into the huge hallway another footsteps followed behind them. A platinum blond head walked beside him.

"So Draco, have you missed me?" The blond asked. Draco looked at the boy beside him and found himself looking in a mirror. It was his twin or his great grandfather from so far back if he wanted to get technical.

"Oh Silver, stopping messing around with your brother. You know he missed you, just as I missed Harry." Emerald replied. Silver rolled his eyes and continued to walk beside Draco. They followed Emerald up the large white marble stairs with a red carpet going down them. Harry was slowly falling asleep in Draco's arms and he sighed. Silver looked over him with a smile.

"You two were always so close, when you two decided to travel abroad Emerald and I wondered if you were ever coming back seeing as you both just wanted to study the magics of the world." Silver replied. Draco nodded slowly.

"You should have known we would come back, I don't know how long we are staying but it will be fun while we are here." Draco said with a fake smile. Emerald shook his head as he entered a wing of the huge castle.

"Remember just before you two left, our parents decided in our two homes we could have an entire wing for just us and our friends. Well they made it happen. There are so many rooms, you wouldn't believe but we have our four rooms connected from like a little portal so we can walk through our mirrors into one of the other's rooms." Emerald said. Silver shook his head.

"Emerald, if your head wasn't so big, I wouldn't need to deflate it some of the time." Silver said. Draco shook his head at the two, they nattered in a way that reminded him of the way Harry and him fought when they were back home but a little less violent and nasty. Emerald turned around and stuck his tongue out at Silver. "Come a little closer and I might need to cut your tongue off." Emerald's tongue went quickly back into his mouth and he turned around looking a little upset.

The four finally stopped in front of dark cherry wood doors and Emerald opened them to allow Draco to walk into the dark room and place Harry on the bed. When he tried to pull away, Harry's arms clung tighter. Silver and Emerald chuckled.

"Guess you have to stay, Draco." Emerald said with a laugh in his voice. Draco sighed and climbed in beside Harry with a roll of his eyes. Emerald shut the door quietly and Draco was left in the dark with a sleeping Harry Potter.

**To Be Continued…**

Not a very big cliff hanger but I hope you enjoyed it. I was going to name Emerald and Silver, Phoenix and Dragon but Draco and Dragon are far to close and I didn't want to confuse people. I will also tell you if I go back to the present as that will confuse you since I have kept all the names the same. I had given everyone different names and looked up meanings and everything then realize I may know who is who but it might confuse all of you. Well I'll try to get another chapter out soon. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!


	4. The Truth

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing or for those of you who didn't review, thank you for at least reading the last few chapters. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Warnings: Slash, swearing and abuse…shrugs I don't know I just write the stuff.

Disclaimer: That's right it's mine, not really it's JK Rowling's, only the plot belongs to me and any original characters I may create along the way.

_Chapter Four_

_The Truth_

Draco woke slowly allowing his body to wake before he opened his eyes. He realized he had somehow had been stripped in the middle of the night and was only wearing his boxers. The silky sheets and downy comforter laid gently on his skin and warmth surrounded him. '_Warmth? There's only ever my warmth in my bed, why does it feel like there is someone else in my bed. Oh god, please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. I can't handle anymore of it.' _Draco thought scared as panic started to rise in his chest. He opened his eyes to see unruly black hair curled comfortable beside him and an arm was draped across his midriff carelessly. His body quickly relaxed again as he remembered what had happened the day before.

Suddenly the blinds whipped open and Harry's head buried deeper against Draco's body. Draco squinted his silver eyes allowing them to adjust. Jet black hair stood out in the bright sunshine. Emerald stood in front of the window fully dressed and sporting a big grin.

"Rise and shine you two. Good morning Draco, how did you sleep last night?" Emerald asked cheerfully. Harry groaned snuggling closer before sitting straight up right and looking down at Draco. His mind was racing trying to process everything with only just waking up.

"I slept well, Emerald." Draco answered. Emerald nodded happily.

"I'm going to go wake Silver now. We'll come back and get you for breakfast. You know it's a family affair around here." Emerald said as he disappeared through the mirror. Draco turned to Harry who was staring down at him in confusion. He grabbed the pillow pulling it over his face wishing he could go back to sleep. This place was just not for him.

"Why are you in the same bed as I am?" Harry asked. Draco groaned pulling the pillow away and staring up into confused sleep-filled emerald green eyes. Draco exhaled heavily trying to figure out what the emerald eyed boy was thinking.

"You wouldn't let me go when I brought you up here. How's your ankle feeling?" Draco asked trying to change the subject. Harry sighed crossing his legs to bring his ankle more into view. It was bruised but seemed completely normal.

"Well it doesn't hurt but that potion really took it out of me and I think something about going back in time made me tired." Harry replied. Draco nodded furrowing his brows mentally checking out his physical condition as well. "What's wrong?"

"Well I guess my body hasn't adjusted to going back in time either and we might find we are tired for the first little bit while we are here." Draco said. Harry looked down at Draco then gave a small shocked look that came over his face. He looked over inspecting Draco's milky white skin a little closer than he normally would have.

"Who hurt you?" Harry asked. Draco sat up and quickly moved across the room to the closet ignoring Harry's question. Harry could see as the blond walked away old scars crisscrossing on his back. "I know someone hurt you. I know what the bruises look like in all stages and I know those scars aren't self-inflicted."

Draco threw open the doors of the closet before hanging his head. He turned around looking at Harry. If there was only a way to not talk about it, Draco was going to take that route. Only one other person had ever seen his body in this shape and worse. Every time she would nurse him back to health. '_Thank god for my mother. If only she would grow a back bone._'

"Something's Harry are better left unsaid and hidden away from the rest of the world." Draco replied. His silver eyes turned dark dull grey, all light seemed to be zapped from them. Harry climbed out of bed and walked forward. Draco eyes widened in surprise. Harry came to stand in front of him looking directly into his eyes. Even though Harry knew the seriousness of the conversation he couldn't help but realize that they were exactly the same height and a below average height at that. '_It must have been all those years stuck in a cardboard for me that stunted my growth. Where could they have put Draco to do the same?'_

"I told you, I know what the bruises look like. I know what the scars are like. You're not the only one who had to deal with the secret of hiding the evidence." Harry said looking vulnerable. Draco moved forward looking at the almost healed bruises carefully. He ran a finger over one of the yellowing bruises.

"Fist, long rod of some sort, and cigarette." Draco said pointing to the different bruises and scars on Harry's chest. Harry gave a small nod at Draco's assessment of the bruises.

"My cousin started smoking this summer. His pals and him like to still use me as a human punching bag. Only now they are getting more creative and I have to deal with Uncle Vernon who likes to see me in pain." Harry muttered with his head hung, his eyes were glued to his feet. Draco put a finger under his chin lifting Harry's face to look straight up into his eyes. He sighed looking at Harry. Standing so close, Draco felt a little uneasy. He was never this close to anyone, he didn't willingly get into anyone's personal space and didn't allow people into it.

"The scars on my back are from a whip. I get punished for anything I did wrong for the entire year I was at school. If you beat me to the Snitch, I get a week in the dungeon with no food and little water with whatever punishment father decides to inflict upon me. Sometimes it's a rod, sometimes a whip, sometimes a curse and sometimes even worse." Draco said quietly, rocking back on forth from foot to foot. "It's funny how I believed you to have a perfect life after all you were the boy-who-lived I thought you would live like a king. I bet you thought the same thing about me."

Harry nodded before slowly moving over to wrap his arms around Draco's body. He laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco stood shocked before his arms moved to wrap around Harry as well. Draco couldn't believe it, he actually didn't mind a hug, of course he had never been hugged like this in his life. '_Maybe Harry and I will be able to become friends after all of this. I don't know but one thing is for sure, I do like hugs.' _Draco thought.

Silver growled as he walked through the mirror with Emerald following behind him. He looked like he was about to kill Emerald and he was breathing heavily. Emerald stopped in his tracks seeing the two embraced. Harry went limp quickly before the others realized making Draco look like he had caught him. Harry slowly straightened.

"Thanks Draco. Guess I have to be a little more careful with my ankle." Harry said moving towards "his" closet. He looked at all the clothes in amazement. Draco leaned up against the wall.

"Harry, I think we should tell them. We aren't going to be able to function around here without their help." Draco said sensibly. Harry spun around looking at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Silver and Emerald looked at each other and then at their twins in mystification. Emerald was becoming more certain that since they came back that they were a little strange. Draco nodded to Harry. "Can we get dressed first?" Draco rolled his eyes and allowed Harry to throw him a pair of black trousers and white button up shirt. Harry scanned the clothing before picking out a pair of light brown trousers and red shirt.

The two quickly dressed and sat down on the bed. Silver and Emerald sat down opposite them. Harry looked over Emerald in a more closer light, he hadn't really seen him last night as he had passed out. He was shocked to realize it was like looking into a mirror except he had the scar on his forehead and Emerald didn't. Harry turned looking at Silver, he was the spitting image of Draco and the two looked like they were sculpted out of pure marble.

"So what is it that you two want to tell us?" Silver asked shifting positions to sit more comfortably. Emerald grinned from ear to ear.

"I know I know! You are two are secret lovers?" Emerald asked jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes at his counterpart. He turned to Draco.

"You're the one that's more of a diplomat. I'm the one that gets the limelight; you are the type to tell me what to say." Harry stated. Draco mocked glared at him before turning towards the other two.

"I know this is going to be hard to believe but it's true. So first I have to ask are you two willing to keep a secret?" Draco asked. Emerald and Silver looked at each then back at their twins and they crossed their hearts in unison. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's a muggle thing, Draco. It means they promise." Harry stated. Draco shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"Harry and I aren't your actually twins. We are from the future." Draco said. Emerald raised an eyebrow in question. Silver started laughing holding on to his stomach. Draco sighed and Harry shrugged as their eyes connected.

"You both must think we are joking but we are completely serious, Emerald. You are my great times a lot grandfather. We made a potion at school during potions and it sent us back in time. We know nothing of your time, we are just trying to go along with everything pretending we know everything. We have to stay here until we can get back." Harry said. Emerald hit Silver in the arm hard to stop the blond from laughing. Silver stopped glaring at him.

"He's telling the truth." Emerald said. Silver snorted.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Silver asked. Emerald glared.

"I just know okay." Emerald stated. Silver looked at him and sighed looking down at his own hands.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Silver asked. Draco leaned up against the headboard and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I'm an only child. I play Seeker for the Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I'm not sure what I can say to convince you I'm not your twin." Draco said. Harry sighed.

"I think I might be the more convincing story. My parents are dead, I never knew them as they were murdered when I was one. I lived all my life as a muggle with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon until I was eleven and I was accepted into Hogwarts. I spent most of my first eleven years of my life in a cardboard under the stairs." Harry said staring at Emerald, with pleading eyes. Draco smirked.

"And don't forget you're the saviour of the wizarding world." Draco stated. Harry glared at him and swatted at him.

"I was a year old! I don't remember it." Harry grumbled. Emerald and Silver looked at each other and sighed.

"So we aren't twins? Then how come everyone knows about you and we can remember everything we ever did together?" Silver asked. Draco shrugged one shoulder lazily.

"Albus Dumbledore in Diagon Alley knew we were coming. We are supposed to learn something while we are here and work together to get back home. The potion we made might have simply altered memories to allow us to fit in." Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes. "In our time though, the two of us are enemies. We actually really don't like each other. Only over the past 24 hours have we been civil to each other so as to be able to get through everything."

"Amazing, you two really hated each other yet you slept in the same bed, that's hard to believe. Anyway what's the future like?" Emerald asked excitedly. Harry shook his head sadly.

"We can't really tell you or we may change something in the future. By changing the past, we alter the future." Harry said. Emerald nodded in understanding. Silver groaned stretching his arms behind his back and then sat forward a little.

"I guess we are going to have to give you the basis of a few things." Silver said. Draco nodded staring at Silver in a little bit of hope that he finally understood that they were telling the truth. "Draco, we have two sisters. One older and one younger than the two of us. Bianca is the oldest; you'll know her when you see her. She looks like death as she is so pale. I don't think she goes outside without a veil over her face and gloves on her hands. Tanith is our younger sister, she is a bundle of energy but she's sweet. Bianca is seventeen and Tanith is thirteen." Emerald rolled his eyes at the description of Bianca.

"Harry, we are a little more complicated. We have an older brother named Michael, he's eighteen and two younger sisters, Iris is fourteen and Jade is thirteen. Michael is the first born so he gets whatever he wants, he's the spoiled one next to us. For some reason we are special, don't ask me why. Iris and Jade are complete opposites. Jade looks like mum but with dad's eyes and we all have the black untameable hair that all Potter's manage to inherit. Iris is the only one that seems to be quiet and shy. We all also inherited the arrogance of dad." Emerald said. Silver sighed and leaned up against the bedpost.

"Yeah and with my luck, I'm the one that got stuck being engaged to her." Silver stated in annoyance. Emerald patted his shoulder.

"It's okay Silver. We'll figure out a way to get you out of it. It might just make our families a little upset but we will figure out something." Emerald said reassuringly. Harry and Draco sat there watching the exchange feeling like complete outsiders to their world which they were. Harry suddenly realized that they were talking about something he was not entirely familiar with.

"Whoa, they have arranged marriages?" Harry asked. Draco nodded slowly groaning. Emerald stood up pacing around collecting his thoughts slightly.

"Purebloods still have arranged marriages." Draco said. "I'm to marry Pansy unless I can find a more suitable bride myself." Harry gave a look of disgust and shivered at the thought. Silver looked towards Emerald.

"Emerald is engaged to Gabrielle Delacour. She's pretty but he doesn't love her. He's always wanted to find true love and all those lovely things. He tends to be a bit of romantic, he's charmed enough girls over the years though. It's too bad he doesn't like woman anymore, I know quite a few hot ones." Silver teased by telling the other two. Emerald stopped in his pacing and his cheeks turned a bright red. Harry looked over at Emerald and shook his head.

"Who cares about his sexual preference? Does it really matter?" Harry stated. Draco nodded slowly realizing the past might be even worse than their present.

"In the wizarding world it does. We are a little more free thinking than the muggles who are only now starting to not care but this is the past and wizarding families are not always keen on it. Malfoy's are killed on the spot for even announcing anything along those lines." Draco said and Silver nodded in agreement to the last part. Harry looked at Emerald in hope he would tell him about their family.

"Do Potter's care about such things?" Harry asked quietly. Emerald turned around and dropped to the floor crossing his legs to sit.

"Some Potter's do but mum and dad are one of the few who don't mind. They don't know though and I do like girls I just also like boys." Emerald said glaring at Silver. Silver climbed off the bed and moved down on the floor lying his head in Emerald's lap.

"It's okay Emerald, you know I was only teasing." Silver said quietly. Emerald smiled running his fingers through Silver's hair. Silver closed his argent eyes and just enjoyed the attention. Harry looked at Draco and he sighed.

"Father would have my head if he ever found out I went both ways." Draco muttered. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"So if what your saying is true then Silver should feel the same as you because Emerald and I are the same just we have a few different personality traits. We are almost carbon copies of the other." Harry assumed. He leaned back against the pillows thinking. Draco suddenly sat bolt up looking at Silver and Emerald wildly.

"We aren't engaged to anyone are we?" Draco asked frantically. Silver opened his eyes lazily still enjoying his head massage that Emerald had started giving him.

"Nope. You two are the lucky ones. All of us are engaged to someone. The only one I kind of feel sorry for is Iris except for myself." Emerald stated. "Iris is starting to like the same sex and she's been coming to me with all her problems knowing that I'm Silver's best friend and she's engaged to him. Gabrielle has been here the last few weeks and Iris has taken a liking to her a lot. Only problem I'm engaged to Gabrielle. So it's kind of an interesting twist of fate. Seeing as Silver and I just really want to be left to our own devices like mischief and mayhem."

Silver sighed slowly pulling away from Emerald's moving hands and sat up. He looked at the door almost glaring at it. Emerald rubbed Silver's shoulders a little.

"They are looking for us. We better get going." Silver said gracefully standing up to his full height. Emerald held out his hand and Silver pulled him up.

Suddenly a knock came to the door, that was almost timid. Silver waved his hand letting the doors fly open. Two small girls stood at the door. One girl had long black hair that was only a little tamed in the tight braid going down her back and chocolate brown eyes. The other had silvery blond hair and the biggest pair of sparkling bright blue eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Iris, Gabrielle. It's so good of you to come and find us." Emerald said with a cheery disposition. Iris looked down at the floor as if unsure what to say. Gabrielle flashed pearly-white teeth politely in a smile.

"Everyone is wondering when you will be joining us for breakfast." Iris said with a soft spoken voice. Silver rolled his eyes knowing the girl was nothing but full of energy and anything but shy.

"We are on our way down." Silver said. They nodded and ran off down the hall. Harry and Draco looked at each before getting up standing beside their twin. The four set out of the room and downstairs for breakfast.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it. I'm almost certain that this chapter was purely boring and didn't tell you much at all. I know it was mostly talking but I needed to somehow let you kind of find out the atmosphere surrounding the four of them. I still haven't figured out where this story is going but when I did some of the preparation work it almost looked like a soap opera and I've never watched a soap opera in my life. So many twists and turns coming up. Please Review!


	5. Family Matters

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and/or reading doesn't matter which but I like reviews always make my day. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Slash every which way, swearing and abuse probably not this chapter though.

Disclaimer: It is sadly not mine.

_Chapter Five_

_Family Matters_

The four boys entered the dining hall. Harry was strongly reminded of Hogwarts as the noise level was unbelievable. The hall was a combination of platinum blond, jet black, bright red and the odd brunette here and there. A girl ran up to them with a smile and platinum blond hair. She gave a curtsy before giving all four a hug in turn and ran back to her seat.

"That was Tanith, Silver's younger sister." Emerald whispered to Draco and Harry. Harry nodded. Silver slung an arm around Draco leading him up one side of the table as Emerald did the same to Harry on the opposite side.

Breakfast commenced quickly only making the noise level rise. Harry sat silently watching everyone around him. Since the last time, he had stood in front of the Mirror of Erised, he was surrounded by family and he felt loved. He looked over at Draco who seemed transfixed with his plate. Harry realized neither of them had touched their food. He looked down at his food before starting to eat.

"Harry how's your ankle doing?" a voice called. He turned to see who had spoken to find his mother staring back at him. She smiled kindly at him in an almost knowing way.

"Oh it's better now." Harry answered with a small smile. Lily nodded.

"Just be careful today. I don't want you farther injured for when you travel again." Lily said before turning to converse with Narcissa about a new book they had read. Harry turned to Emerald who shrugged in response to his unasked question.

"Mother's intuition, I'll never understand it." Emerald commented before returning to his food.

Draco listened to the conversations going on around him. His home was always silent when there was a meal unless there were guests. He found it even stranger to see his "father" laughing with a Potter. '_I almost wished it was like this at home. That everyone was happy and there was no fear. Too bad it's only a wish that will never come true_.' Draco thought in a depressed mood as he started to eat.

All the children were ushered outside to the courtyard as the grown-ups left to go about whatever they did for the day. Harry watched as Emerald and Silver dragged Draco over to him. Draco was completely in his own world lost in his thoughts about everything going on around him. Emerald and Silver sat Harry and Draco down at a table with four chairs. A group of redheads came over and Harry was happy to see the four youngest Weasley's standing before him. Silver smiled at them before asking them to leave for a moment so they could speak with Harry and Draco. They nodded and left silently going to join in on a conversation with others. Silver turned to Harry and Draco looking completely serious.

"We were thinking that perhaps it'd be better if you told the group about you being from the future." Silver whispered. Emerald nodded in agreement. Harry and Draco traded looks before shaking their heads.

"We don't want to change the past remember. If we tell more than a few people it may completely alter the past." Draco replied to his twin. Silver nodded slowly looking at Emerald waiting to see if he agreed.

"If that's what you want then that's what you'll get." Emerald said touching his forehead where his twin had the scar. Harry did the same in return realizing what it meant. Draco looked at them confused. Silver opened his palm to trace a line down his hand and Draco copied with a small smirk. A promise was a promise after all either between purebloods or half-bloods. Silver gave a smirk as an idea formed in his head.

"Come along you two. I have an idea. Since you've been a way for so long we will reintroduce you to everyone. We always liked to play dumb sometimes so why not?" Silver suggested. Draco nodded as Harry shrugged. Emerald grinned and slowly stood strolling over to the group of redheads. The rest followed behind.

"Hello, seeing as Harry and Draco have been gone for so long we have decided it best to reintroduce everyone to refresh their memory." Emerald said with a sideways grin. The Weasley's nodded before the twins stepped forward.

"Hello." They said in unison.

"I'm Fred." Fred replied.

"And I'm George." George chimed after his brother.

"And it's a pleasure to have you back." They finished in unison. Harry smiled at them shaking their hand. Draco took it uncertain as to what he was getting himself into.

"How come we never do that?" Harry asked Emerald. Emerald laughed a little.

"We do but since we have been apart for a long time we are a little out of sync with each other. Give it a few days and we'll be finishing each other's sentences." Emerald said grinning.

"And don't forget moving the same way, acting the same and doing everything the same. That includes getting into trouble with Fred and George. All the twins in the group have this knack of getting into trouble." Silver stated. The other two Weasley's walked over slowly. Ron walked forward and Harry almost wanted to give him a hug to show how much he missed him. He gave Emerald a hug and they laughed before he turned to Harry.

"I don't think you've forgotten all the trouble we all used to get into as children. Getting lost in the forest and fighting off a troll. We won to say the least if you remember that." Ron said. Harry grinned.

"How could I forget us fighting a troll? It's good to see you Ron." Harry said. Ron grinned before shaking hands with Draco.

"We've had quite a few adventures ourselves Malfoy. We were exploring the grounds and we found a dragon in a cave. I don't think I've seen you ever run that fast in all my life." Ron reminisced. Draco smirked at him. Ron nodded walking away to wrap his arms around a girl's waist a few steps away. A girl with her head down walked forward shyly. Harry shook his head.

"Oh come on Ginny I know you aren't shy. If I remember correctly you can be a little hellion." Harry stated. Ginny's head moved up and she gave him a quick hug before she turned to Draco with a curtsy. He bowed in return. She stood looking him in the eyes.

"I know we've never been close Draco but maybe this time around we can be good friends." She said before walking off. Silver looked at them standing more in front of Harry and Draco.

"The good thing about the Weasley's is they rarely do arranged marriages. The children are free to date who they want to and marry who they want. If I remember correctly the last arranged marriage in the Weasley family was over 50 years ago." Silver said. Emerald nodded before grabbing his twin and his best friend's twin walking them over to another group. Ron stood with his arms wrapped around a petite girl's waist. When they approached Harry's eyes widened.

"Harry you remember Hermione don't you?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in almost mind numbing shock. Ron and Hermione were together if only they would stop all their bantering at home and get together. Draco shook her hand in confusion. Harry turned to Emerald.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, brother in private?" Harry asked and Emerald walked away from the group to stand with Harry in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Emerald asked. Harry sighed.

"I know this is probably going to sound weird but in my time, Hermione is a muggle-born witch. There wasn't a trace of magic in her family." Harry said. Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"The Grangers' are currently mostly half-bloods as the family doesn't always marry other wizards. Hermione's mother is a muggle and has a hard time adapting when she's surrounded by wizards but she does okay." Emerald replied. Harry nodded before they entered the group again. Silver raised an eyebrow at Emerald as introductions commenced again.

"This is my older brother, Alexander. He isn't around too much but he came for a visit today before he goes off to his studies at home." Hermione said. Alexander smiled. He had the same brown hair as Hermione but not as bushy as he kept it short. His brown eyes sparkled and dance with the magic underneath the surface. Harry could tell he was definitely a Granger. A girl stood beside him with reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was short and slender with an almost sun-kissed skin.

"Hello, I'm Marian Pucey. I believe you know my brother." She said with a sweet smile. Draco nodded. Harry noticed Alexander's hand brush against Marian's own hand and he gave a little smile. Harry bowed to her and she curtsied in turn.

"This is my younger brother Neal." Hermione said motioning towards the only other person in the group. Neal had a slightly darker shade of brown hair, strange aqua blue eyes and the only thing that told Harry he was a Granger was the facial structure. He shook hands with Harry and Draco before they were taken away by Emerald and Silver. They approached another group who turned to look at them.

"We are just doing re-introductions as we all have changed over the years since these two have left. So who wishes to go first?" Emerald said.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood and this is Sol." Luna replied pointing to her twin sister who waved shyly. Another girl stepped forward with a small smile.

"I'm Estelle. Luna and Sol are my older sisters." Estelle said. A tall, lanky boy reached out his hand to shake Harry and Draco's.

"It's good to see you again Draco." The boy said. Draco nodded with a smirk.

"Yes it's good to see you too Theodore." Draco said. Theodore nodded back and smiled at Harry. A brown haired boy with bright eyes bounded over from beside his brother.

"The name's Owen, Owen Finnigan. Seamus is my older brother." Owen said before bounding off again. Harry and Draco looked at each other and shrugged before turning to Seamus who had Dean standing quietly beside him. The four nodded to each other in understanding before they were off to another group of people.

The first person quickly reached out to give them both a hard hug. The dark-skinned, dark-haired teen flashed pearly white teeth. Draco smiled with a laugh finally finding the one person he had trusted with his life back home.

"Blaise Zabini it's good to see you. Pansy, how are you?" Draco asked looking at the two with a smile. Harry looked at Silver and the blond shook his head not understanding his "brother" either. Blaise grinned.

"Here let me introduce to you again to my older brother Christopher and my younger brother Logan." Blaise said dragging them over to the two who shook hands with them. Christopher was tall, dark and handsome with a shy brunette girl on his arm. She had a distinct round face but his attention was quickly grabbed back to the other brother Logan. He was the lightest skinned of them all with dark hair and light hazel eyes. Tanith stood dutifully beside him. It dawned on Harry that this was her arranged marriage partner but she kept looking over at another group with longing. Christopher cleared his throat.

"This is Dawn Longbottom, my fiancée." Christopher said. Harry bowed to her and she curtsied in turn doing the same to Draco. Pansy grabbed each their arms dragging them over to a group of her family and some of their other friends.

"These are my sisters. This is my oldest sister Clover and my older sister Jasmine." Pansy said. Clover was slender with short black hair and glittering dark eyes while Jasmine had long flowing dark brown hair with light brown eyes and she was well sculpted. They were both very beautiful in their own way; it was a shame that Pansy was pretty but would never be a competition to her sisters. They both curtsied to Harry and Draco who bowed in return.

"It's too bad your lover wasn't here Clover. You're the only lucky one that didn't have to have an arranged marriage and of all people you chose Charlie Weasley." Pansy said. Emerald quickly pulled Harry and Draco to the other side of the group. A boy with a distinct round face stood beside none-other than the one and only Neville Longbottom. Neville smiled at Harry giving him a hug and shaking hands with Draco.

"This is my younger brother Ryan but of course you knew that as your sister is engaged to him." Neville said. Ryan quietly shook their hands and went off to stand dutifully beside Jade while staring in the direction of Tanith. An older boy approached them with a few others following behind him.

He shook Harry and Draco's hand and nodded at Emerald and Silver while waiting for the rest to people behind him to catch up. He tapped his foot impatiently allowing Harry to get a good look at him. He had short spiked reddish brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. He was tall but well built and his skin was tanned showing long periods of exposure to the sun. Harry clued in that this was Marian's brother and then he realized where he knew Pucey from as he was a chaser for Slytherin back home.

"I'm Adrian Pucey. You met my sister Marian already. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as I presume you know." Adrian said. Vincent and Gregory shook their hands before going off to wrestle each other. "This is Cory Goyle and Megan Crabbe. They're engaged." Cory was a little nicer looking than his younger brother but still had the Goyle traits at least he looked smarter than Gregory. Megan was a completely different story. She was short and curvaceous. She had shoulder length brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes, altogether she was rather very pretty.

Adrian moved out of the way with a bow to let another person walk towards Harry and Draco. A tall, broad shouldered young man walked forward with two small pretty girls behind him. He seemed to command respect as he bowed to them both before enveloping Harry in a hard hug.

"It is good to see you again, Harry." He said in a thick accent. The Bulgarian seeker and Triwizard champion from last year stood before him.

"It's good to see you too, Viktor." Harry said politely as old memories came back. Draco smiled as he took Viktor's hand. The two girls stood quietly waiting their turn. When Viktor stepped aside, Harry saw Gabrielle who had came with Iris that morning. She smiled at them giving them both a hug.

"Gabrielle, where are your manners?" Fleur said in her French accent. Gabrielle muttered something before stepping back to curtsy.

"I am Fleur and I trust you remember Gabrielle. It is good to see you both again." She said. Silver smiled at her as she stood beside Viktor.

"Viktor is engaged to Bianca as you should remember and as you know Gabrielle is engaged to Emerald." Silver stated to Harry and Draco who both nodded as he said this. "Fleur is going to be marrying Bill Weasley soon. When is the date again Fleur?"

"The wedding is June next year. It shall be beautiful you all should be getting your invitation soon. I stopped by to ask your mothers' advice on something with Molly. They are in the house talking now and I must get back. It was good seeing you both again." Fleur said before curtsying and departing towards the doors.

Emerald and Silver took Harry and Draco over to a table that was all of their family members. They all smiled and jumped up to give them hugs. Some came back to give them another hug as they were told how much they had been missed.

"Just as we have been doing this is our little joke of the day. We are going to reintroduce everyone including you guys even though you are family. It might be fun." Emerald said happily as he pointed to an older jet black-haired boy with Lily's eyes. "That is Michael and beside him is Bianca, Silver's and Draco's older sister." Bianca was just as Silver had described her but she was pretty.

"That is Iris, Harry and Emerald's sister and beside her is Jade, also their sister." Silver said with a smirk. "Well that's everyone. I guess we are done for now. We'll talk to you guys later."

The four walked away and sat down at an abandoned table. Emerald sighed and Silver laid his head down on his arms with an almost exhausted look. Harry looked at Emerald with a small smile.

"Thank you for your help." Harry said. Emerald waved it off with his hand.

"It's nothing plus it helps you out. Don't worry half of them aren't always around. This weekend though is big so everyone is pretty much around. It's Michael's birthday two days from now so everyone has been here making plans to have it go perfectly. We'll have to tell you a few of the twists and turns later about everyone but right now we have to listen to the teacher for a half an hour." Emerald replied as a tall, sleek and greasy man walked into the room. Harry's worst nightmare, Professor Snape just walked into the room.

**To Be Continued…**

I know this chapter was boring with the introduction but you kind of had to know who was around for the story to work. Most of the people aren't going to around unless they have a connection to a Potter or a Malfoy. But I hope you enjoyed and that it'll get more interesting soon. I'm still trying to let you get a feel for their surroundings. Please Review.


	6. How To Fix Problems

A/N: Well I know last chapter was boring and dull so thank you for reading it anyway. Let's hope this gets more exciting now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: Slash, swearing (maybe), and mentions of abuse (probably not in this chapter)

Disclaimer: It is sadly not mine but all those original characters are which won't really be used.

_Chapter Six_

_How To Fix Problems_

Harry stared at Snape with the utmost dislike. The man had made his life a living hell for five years so why should it be any different in another time. Snape looked over with a smile when he saw Harry and then his smile grew when he saw Draco. He walked over to them giving them both a hug.

"Actually I was hoping the three of us could have a private talk." He said quietly. He turned to everyone else opening his arms as if to embrace them. "Class is cancelled today. Go do as you wish." No one had to be told twice and they were gone. Some went inside, others went off towards the Quidditch pitch and some went to play games just outside the forests edge. Snape turned around looking expectantly at Emerald and Silver.

"We aren't leaving Severus. Anything you have to say to them you can say to us as well." Emerald said making Harry realize Emerald was definitely a Gryffindor. Silver on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"Sev you know twins, we stick together no matter what. It's like an unbreakable bond so you can say anything to all of us." Silver replied. Severus sighed before dragging the four into the house and back into the now empty dining room. Emerald closed the door behind him sitting in a chair and leaning it back to put his feet on the table. Silver swatted at him and his feet went straight back to the floor. He rolled his eyes at the emerald eyed boy and turned his attention towards Severus.

Severus looked at Harry and Draco with a serious face. He sat heavily into one of the chairs not sure of what to say at first.

"You two are from the future, am I correct?" Severus asked. Emerald and Silver looked shock by the news that Severus knew and looked at each other to make sure they had heard correctly.

"Yes we are and they know so it's all okay. We needed someone to help us." Draco replied and Harry nodded in agreement. Severus sighed as an apparition appeared. It was Snape their professor back home.

"Potter, when you get back to Hogwarts you'll have detention for a month and you won't be playing Quidditch if I have my way. I'll have your broom confiscated and if you put one toe out of line you'll be on the train home quicker than you can say Potions." Snape ranted before sighing heavily as if a great burden lay on his shoulders. "We need you back here Potter, the Dark Lord knows you are gone and is starting to get bold. The Ministry of Magic has started to take action when he appeared in the Ministry looking for a way to get to you. Umbridge has gone as Fudge pulled her out of here saying he needed her in a more important place. Dumbledore has all classes escorted by a teacher to their next class but we all know the next place he's going to come looking for you is here. We need you home Potter."

"I can't come back just like that; the Dumbledore in this time even said so. We have to learn something otherwise we won't go home." Harry replied. Snape nodded silently.

"The only other problem is that we don't know why the potion went wrong in the first place. I have taken the potion apart ingredient by ingredient and I still can't find what was added wrong to send you back in time." Snape said. Draco cleared his throat causing them all to put his attention on him. He fidgeted for a moment before he decided to speak.

"Is it possible that a few drops of Harry's blood could have altered the potion enough that it sent us both back to when we were together happily?" Draco asked motioning towards Emerald and Silver. Snape's eyes widened at the sight of their exact replicas standing beside them. He shook his head before nodding at Draco.

"That would be enough. A drop of Potter's blood would have been enough to take you back in time anywhere. I'm surprised you two weren't sent back to the beginning of time depending on how much of his blood got into the potion. Well we can't fix that now; Severus will start the potion that will send you back here but it might take a few weeks to be ready and we will need Harry's blood to seal it. Otherwise it won't work." Snape said. "For now boys learn what you can and I'll be back to check up on you." The apparition disappeared leaving Severus to shiver.

"Off you go about your business, I'll see you all later." Severus said before the four ran out the door.

Emerald and Silver grinned dragging the other two along but stopped suddenly when they reached an upstairs balcony and someone was standing on it. Silver pressed a finger to his lip and they slowly crept to the barely open door to find Michael Potter standing with Bianca Malfoy. They were speaking quietly to one another but they could all hear exactly what was being said.

"Bianca I want to tell them. I don't want to live the rest of my life in a lie." Michael said quietly stepping forward to stare into Bianca's eyes. She turned her face away allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek.

"We can't. You know what will happen if we tell them. Michael we are engaged to different people, we can't be together. An arranged marriage is binding for a Malfoy and I could be locked up for years for even thinking about you. We can't risk it." Bianca replied trying to hold back the tears. Michael lifted her chin up giving her a tiny kiss on the lips.

"If you change your mind, let me know." Michael said walking towards the door. The four looked at each before quickly walking up the hallway pretending they hadn't heard a thing. Emerald pulled them into a study which was empty and sighed. Draco looked at Silver in confusion.

"I thought if you found a more suitable bride you could ask their parents for her hand in marriage." Draco said. Silver nodded slowly as he closed his eyes.

"The only problem with this one is they both have an arranged marriage. They would have to clear it with both parties and as Bianca said an arranged marriage is binding as a Malfoy. The other thing they don't take too kindly to is wanting to marry the same sex." Silver replied in a soft voice.

"And I don't seem to have a problem with that." A voice said. The four jumped spinning around to see James standing by himself in the darkest corner in the room. They could have sworn this room was empty. He sat down in a chair and waved his hand to close the door. "Lucius can be so hard on you children. I think you should be able to marry who you want. Now which one of you is going to tell me who has a problem with an arranged marriage for both parties?"

Emerald zipped his lips quickly knowing they could all get in serious trouble for saying anything. Silver stepped forward. Emerald grabbed him by the arm trying to stop him but Silver looked back at Emerald with a small smile. He sighed letting go of the stubborn Malfoy.

"You promise not to get any of us in trouble?" Silver asked faintly. James exhaled with a small laugh.

"You should know me by now, I won't say a thing. I promise." He replied puting a hand out drawing a line down it. The pureblood signal for a promise, Silver couldn't deny that one. "It's not just those two. It's almost anyone who has an arranged marriage. Emerald and I don't like our arrangements; no offence sir your daughter is very sweet and kind. It's just we all want to make our own decisions on who we want to marry. The person who we were talking about that already has arranged marriages is Michael and Bianca. They really like each other for all we know they love each other but Michael is to marry Jasmine Parkinson and Bianca is to marry Viktor Krum."

"The good thing is Jasmine likes Christopher Zabini and Viktor likes Megan Crabbe. Only problem is Christopher is engaged to Dawn Longbottom and Megan to Cory Goyle but Cory and Dawn like each other. So in the long run it all works out." Emerald added looking upwards to make sure he had gotten it right. James leaned farther back in his chair almost contemplating what they had said.

"And what about you two? How is your arrangement fixed?" James asked quietly. Emerald and Silver exchanged looks and seemed to be communicating with only their eyes. Emerald took a deep breathe and turned to his father.

"Well it's actually quite simple. Iris and Gabrielle like each other and well we…like each other."

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked this chapter and that it was more interesting then the last chapter. That chapter was SO boring I know. Please Review.


	7. Realizing Feelings

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I am sorry for the delay. but hopeful I'll get more chapters out in the next four months while I'm off. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warnings: Slash, swearing and anything else that somehow shows up along the way

Disclaimer: It's sadly not mine.

_Chapter Seven_

_Realizing Feelings_

James stared at his son before taking his glasses off to rub his eyes wearily. He placed them back on his nose with a sigh. Emerald stared at him waiting for an explosion to happen at any second. Silver stood loyally beside him knowing the trouble that all of this could ensue.

"I realize how much this could cost you all. I wish to speak this over with Lily and Narcissa, do you mind?" James asked. Emerald turned looking at Silver communicating with their eyes. Harry and Draco waited quietly not saying a word. Silver sighed looking over at James.

"I know mother's more open-minded than father so I consent to mother but if things do not go well please just leave everything be. We will all suffer in silence. If you can fix Bianca's and Michael's at least there may be hope for the rest of us. Just don't mention us for the moment if you can avoid it, sir." Silver answered. Emerald nodded in agreement with Silver. James smiled softly while nodding.

"Now go have some fun for the day." James stated shooing them out of the room. They moved quickly to follow his order.

Harry stood silently behind Draco staring quietly at his past self. Emerald sighed turning to look at Harry before grabbing him leaving the two Malfoy's alone to talk to each other as well.

Emerald sighed as he pulled Harry into his bedroom and closed the door with a dull thud. He flopped on the messy bed and chuckled morbidly at the ceiling before him.

"Guess you didn't see that one coming?" Emerald asked quietly. Harry moved farther into the room, to observe the entire room was done in green and silver which made him internal laugh at the irony. He sat down in the nearby chair to stare at Emerald.

"To be honest, no I didn't see that one coming. Draco and I have hated each other for so long, I think we have forgotten why we fight in the first place. Our rivalry is very much talked about by the students at Hogwarts and everyone always waits to see what happens year after year. It seems things changed over the years." Harry said quietly. Emerald sat up to stare at his twin with a sigh.

"But in actual fact you do not hate him, do you?" Emerald asked looking seriously. Harry leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling trying to evaluate if he really did hate Draco Malfoy or if after all this time something had changed or if he had just pretended all along that he hated him when in actual fact he didn't. They hadn't been in the past very long but something had changed he was sure of that and it had made him realize what he had been hiding all along from his friends and from himself.

"I don't hate him, no but we have our differences. I don't know if we'll ever get our differences patched." Harry replied quietly still refusing to let himself accept what he knew was there. Emerald shook his head slowly and stood up walking over to his twin before kneeling before him on the lush carpet.

"I want you to close your eyes. Now concentrate on him and tell me what you really think or feel about him." Emerald said quietly. Harry closed his eyes and thought of only the blond haired boy that he had been fighting with for five years. He breathed in slowly making the image clearer.

"His blond hair looks so soft and often I have thought how it would feel as I brushed my fingers through it. Those liquid silver eyes; when in the briefest moment our eyes meet I could swear I had drowned and wish never to leave again. When he's on his broom racing around me, I could swear he was an angel that fell from heaven especially with that milky white skin of his. The way he moves and walks its like he is on a cloud and that he would never touch the ground. His lips no matter what they are doing look so soft and if you were to kiss those lips it would be a sin for you would be stealing a kiss from an angel of heaven. The smell that seems to follow him is this mixture of musk, vanilla and something that you know is purely Draco. I have never admitted it but I always knew I had a crush on him. Who would have thought that you could like the person you are supposed to hate." Harry said carefully choosing his words.

Suddenly the door opened banging against the wall and Harry's eyes flew open to see Silver standing there and another blond head running out of the room. He stared at Emerald in shock that he hadn't stopped him when the two Malfoy's had come in the room. Emerald looked up at Silver in annoyance that he had come in without knocking and the other shrugged in return. Harry stood up and stormed out of the door going the opposite way from where his Malfoy went.

Draco ran and ran, flying past places and people all wondering where he was going in such a hurry. He didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to get out and away from this place, back to the future where things were simpler and he didn't have to deal with Harry Potter for too long. He burst through glass doors and ran across an open grassy field towards the thick forest between the two castles.

Finally Draco stopped, crumbling to his knees breathing heavy and feeling emotional exhausted. He didn't understand why Harry would say anything like that. He was tainted, dirty and didn't deserve to be thought about like he just was. Harry shouldn't like him, it just wasn't possible. His fondest dream and worst nightmare came true in those few seconds. He had worshipped Harry when he was a child. After meeting him, something changed and he started to like Harry as well but he knew they could never be together that was forbidden. They would be forbidden because they were supposed to be enemies and it wasn't possible for them to change that fact.

Draco sat down letting his thoughts wash over him as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head down deep into his knees. He didn't know how long he sat there, it could have been a few minutes or a half hour to an hour. His eyes suddenly opened when someone groaned as they sat down beside him. He raised his head slowly to stare into curious green eyes, his eyes quickly shot up to the boys fringe and saw the lightning bolt scar to make sure it was Harry beside him not Emerald.

"What do you want?" Draco muttered placing his head back down not wanting to look at the other boy and partially hoping he would disappear at the same time. Harry placed a hand gently on Draco's arm forcing him to look up again. Draco sighed waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to tell you everything I said, I meant it. It wasn't just a bunch of shit that I made up. What I said is exactly the way I think about you and feel about you." Harry replied gently. Draco's silver eyes widened at the statement before he shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how much you heard. Otherwise I could tell you the rest if you wish, maybe then you'll believe me."

"The only thing I heard was something about being purely Draco and your confession." Draco muttered. Harry smiled at him slowly before moving to sit in front of Draco so they could be face to face and look at each other.

"Your blond hair looks so soft and often I have thought how it would feel as I ran my fingers through it. Your liquid silver eyes amaze me for in the briefest moment our eyes meet I could swear I had drowned and wish never to leave again. When you're on your broom racing around me, I could swear you are an angel that fell from heaven especially with that milky white skin of yours. The way you move and walk its like you are on a cloud and that you would never touch the ground. Your lips no matter what they are doing look so soft and if I were to kiss your lips it would be a sin because I would have stole a kiss from an angel. The smell that seems to follow you is this mixture of musk, vanilla and something that I know is purely you." Harry said never once looking away from Draco's eyes. Draco looked at him shocked before sighing.

"I don't think anyone has said anything so beautiful to me before in all my life. I don't think I could ever do you justice if I were to talk about you like that." Draco stated softly. Harry smiled softly at him.

"I don't mind. I –" Draco placed a finger to Harry's lips to stop him from talking before looking at him with a small smile.

"The first thing you notice as you walk into the room, any room for that matter is your sharp intense emerald green eyes that capture you never wanting to let you go and I never want to let go. Your jet black hair which is always messed is like you have climbed out a hurricane and the gods somehow allowed you to live here on earth with all the other mortal beings that do not deserve your presence. Your scar may show everyone what you have done but it is the mark of the gods that you are their chosen one. Your sun-kissed skin beckons me to be the sun so that I may touch your seemingly soft skin. I have thought many times that if I were to touch you I would get burned by the radiance that surrounds you. I have often followed the sweet smell of peaches and that smell that is uniquely you for it is not of this earth. Your lips would be like sweet nectar and to partake of it would cause the gods to declare you unworthy of a simple kiss. That is how I think of you." Draco said quietly not sure if he could ever explain what he really wanted to say with words. Harry smiled and blushed at the compliments.

"Thank you, Draco. I have never had a beautiful compliment like that. No one has spoken to me like that and all my life and I don't think they ever will again." Harry said. Draco looked away shyly blushing brightly while also checking that they were completely alone. Harry reached over placing his hand gently on Draco's smooth cheek who moved closer to the caress. He smiled pulling Draco into hug him gently. They sat curled up together there for several minutes maybe even longer they didn't know until running feet came towards them. Draco practically jumped out of Harry's arms so as to not get them in trouble for being together. Emerald and Silver came running towards them out of breath.

"Dad's looking for us." Emerald said. Harry stood and then helped Draco up. The four of them ran back to the house to find James.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's not very long and it's not a very big cliff-hanger but we got a little HPDM finally. So I'll update soon. Please Review.


	8. Trouble Doesn't Even Explain It

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I love them and if you didn't review thank you for reading. I'm sorry for the delay as I've been having some trouble with where I want this chapter to go. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Warning: Slash, abuse and anything else that may come at any point in time.

Disclaimer: If it was mine would I be writing here, probably not. Therefore it is not mine and the characters well not all of them but most of them belong to JK Rowling.

_Chapter Eight_

_Trouble Doesn't Even Explain It_

Harry rushed after Emerald as they ran towards the mansion, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Draco who ran beside him. Silver walked slowly behind them refusing to rush for anyone and look anything but perfect. Emerald stopped in his tracks and turned about face storming back to Silver with urgency and anger.

"Come on you lazy bag of bones or you won't get to sleep in my bed for a week." Emerald stated angrily. Silver raised his head stubbornly. He suddenly gasped as a hand wiped the smug look off of his face. He stared at Emerald in utter shock at having been smacked across the face. He placed his hand over the sting on his cheek before glaring furiously at Emerald.

"How dare you! You insolent little prat!" Silver said his argent eyes showing a slightest glimpse of angry. Draco shook his head knowing that Malfoy's weren't allowed to show too many emotions, they were to be proper and calm at all times and right now he knew what Silver was thinking: _fuck protocol and the way Malfoy's are supposed to act, I'm going to deck him_ as he had thought that way many times during his own life. Silver's hand balled into fists and he gritted his teeth as he stared at Emerald who smirked back in return as he crossed his arms in a relaxed manner.

"I do dare." Emerald replied running fingers calmly through his hair as he closed his eyes. Silver growled cocking his fist back and nailing Emerald square in the stomach. Emerald doubled over in pain wrapping his arms around his stomach as he gasped for air. Fire lit up emerald eyes as he tackled Silver to the ground. They rolled back and forth fighting for dominance over the other, attempting to pin the other one down. Silver growled low in his throat as he was forced heavily to the ground by the weight of Emerald sitting on top of him smugly with the help of a spell.

Harry turned to Draco with a smirk who gave one in return. Their smirks turned to smiles as they knew exactly how they were like their counterparts. Fighting came natural to them because it added a dimension to their relationship that no one else would properly every understand. Draco came over wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder as they looked at their so-called twins.

Silver was struggling with all his might muttering in Latin as he cursed Emerald switching to Gaelic just as quickly. The emerald eyed boy sat up laughing at the curses that came at him from the blond underneath him. Emerald composed himself rapidly before leaning down and placing the barest touch of a kiss on Silver's lips stopping their movement. Silver sighed relaxing as Emerald leaned down to breathe against a pale ear.

"You really need to relax. I just wanted you to hurry up but look at all the time we've wasted. I promise you can stay in my bed anytime but now we have to go deal with my dad so come on." Emerald said as his lips ghosted Silver's cheek before getting up off of him. Silver growled as he watched Emerald walk away passing Harry and Draco in the process, the other's hips swivelling seductively as he sauntered. He stood following after Emerald before grabbing the boy roughly around his waist pulling him back against him. Emerald giggled as Silver placed his head on Emerald's shoulder before kissing his neck playfully.

"That's not fair. You can't just leave me hanging." Silver stated with a small pout. Emerald smiled softly before slipping easily out of the embrace.

"For now, you'll have to stay away. Maybe after you can have what is yours." Emerald replied leading the rest of the way to the house. Silver sighed as he followed after his love.

Harry's eyes widened as he entered the parlour that he had arrived in. Narcissa sat beside Lily talking quietly to each other. James stood by the fireplace not facing them with a look of pure seriousness etched across his features. Lily looked up and motioned for the four of them to sit on the sofa opposite them. Silver sat on one end closest to the fireplace with Emerald beside him. Harry sat beside Emerald with Draco on his other side. James turned around to stare at them waving at the door to close it before turning away again. Narcissa straightened her back as she stared at them.

"James told me of the dilemma concerning a few of the families. I am going to talk to Lucius, I think it's time we nullify the old ways of thinking and let the children choose who they would like to marry. If I cannot do that, I will at least try seeing if I can arrange the transition for Bianca and Michael to be together. I would hope we could announce it this weekend for Michael's birthday." Narcissa said quietly with a soft voice. The four boys looked at each other happily and were about to say something when Lily lifted her hand.

"James mentioned another problem but refused to say what. He wanted you to tell us yourselves. So what is this problem?" Lily asked with a smile. Emerald's eyes widened before looking at Silver who shook his head. Emerald nodded in understanding before turning to his mother.

"There is no problem, mum. We would rather others problems be rectified before our own." Emerald replied bowing his head. Lily gave a small knowing smile at her son. Harry watched her with a sadness having not known her, and even this version of his mother wasn't going to fill the void of his fifteen years without her. He pulled his thoughts away to see Lily turn to him with a smile on her beautiful face. She turned back to Emerald with kindness in her emerald depths.

"Emerald, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I understand completely that you don't want to be with Gabrielle. I kind of knew it would always happen." Lily stated softly. Emerald looked at her and sighed, not knowing what to say to his mother. Lily turned to Narcissa and took her hands in hers. "Narcissa, I know you never wanted to hear this but our sons, they love each other." Narcissa's eyes widened in mild shock before turning to her son with a soft smile on her face.

"Yes I kind of always knew that myself but Lucius he'll never change that fact. He won't allow it." She said to Lily before turning to the boys with a sad look in her eyes. " I'm sorry, Silver, you'll have to just be friends for the rest of your lives and maybe in your next lives you can be together."

Silver nodded stiffly and Emerald hung his head before looking over at Harry and Draco with hope in his eyes. Draco reached across Harry to put a hand on Emerald's arm. Emerald looked at him trying to decided what the touch meant. Draco sighed quietly as he tried to pick his words to explain what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, Emerald." Draco said and Emerald nodded slowly in understanding. James turned around from looking into the fireplace again and looked over to the door. His eyes widened when he saw who stood at the door looking livid at the boys.

"Lucius –" James began to say when Lucius growled and stormed forward magic whipping around him like a deadly weapon. He grabbed Draco by the arm roughly hauling him to his feet. Draco winced as he felt his arm being squeezed tighter knowing it would bruise. He turned Draco around shaking him.

"Your just like your brother, a disgrace to the name of Malfoy!" Lucius yelled in his face. Draco hung his head, he had heard a similar phrase back home, every time he had done something wrong or didn't do something to perfection. He was a disgrace to the name of Malfoy, and it was a fact that had been ingrained in him from a young age. Suddenly something inside him snapped as Lucius went to hit him across the face; Draco grabbed his arm stopping the descent of Lucius hand towards his face.

"I will not be your punching bag again! I have taken ten years of abuse from my father at home, I will not take it from his ancestors!" Draco said his teeth clenched. Harry's eyes widened at Draco's statement. He grabbed Draco's arm quickly and reached grabbing Emerald's hand who quickly reached out for Silver. In a flash, the four of them were gone. A low horn sounded throughout the house when Emerald sounded the alarm, notifying all of the children of the problem happening at that very moment without saying a word. They had all put the system in place a long time ago, just in case this particular incident happened.

Draco gasped as he stood in the middle of nowhere in a group of people. Harry's arms were wrapped securely around him. Silver stood on the other side of him and Emerald patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. Harry looked at Emerald and sighed.

"Now what do we do?"

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry once again for the delay but I hope you liked it. I hope to update everything again soon now that I'm done my course. Anyway Please Review.


	9. Seeking Refuge

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and reading. Sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy!

Warning: Slash, abuse and any other thing I throw in.

Disclaimer: It's not mine and never will be.

_Chapter Nine_

_Seeking Refuge_

Emerald stared at the ground in thought trying to decided what they should do, knowing Lucius would find them soon. He could see Silver pacing a few feet away looking concerned. He sighed looking up at Harry who was thinking just as hard to figure out what to do. Draco was on the ground trying not to get in the way. Harry looked down at Draco.

"What if we brought them to our time with us?" Harry asked looking at Draco. He looked at Emerald who gave a puzzled look. Draco shook his head.

"We can't do that, you know we can't. You know how many repercussions there would be if we brought them to the future. All the advances we have, they would take back and our future would be changed." Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"It could be our best chance to help them. I know it seems like a bad idea but if we have to send them back at least we can erase us ever being here and send them back to a time before we came so this would never happen." Harry argued. Silver had came over at the slightly raised voices. Emerald looked at him.

"Harry wants to take us to the future but Draco says there could be a lot of problems if we want to the future." Emerald explained. Silver shook his head.

"Well the other problem could be that we could turn to dust while being transported to the future because we don't exist in that plane in time." Silver added thoughtfully. Emerald glared at him.

"Yeah, but they didn't turn into babies and they ended up here in the exact same way they are in their time. So why can't we go back? Harry has a valid point; they can send us back before it even happens once we are in their time and just erase our memories so no one will even know they were here." Emerald said. "Plus, it could give all of us time to be together that we might never ever get to have otherwise." Harry glared at him.

"That's not the reason I want to take you to the future. Things are still uneasy in our time but we are a little more accepting. We don't even know if we can transport all of us through time." Harry said with a sigh. Draco sighed standing up to look at Harry.

"You truly want to help them, don't you?" Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded letting all of his anxiety show in his eyes. Draco shook his head.

"Your blood was powerful enough to bring the two of us back. All four of our blood should be more than powerful enough to send us back to our time with a whole lot of luggage. Just I hate to think what will happen when we have two Ronald Weasley's running around with the same name!" Draco said. Harry groaned shaking his head running a shaky hand through his hair. "The ones who are in serious danger at the moment are Malfoy's and Potter's, if we only take them with us then the rest will be fine."

"I can't do that, Draco. I don't care if there are two Ron's running around or if there is six. We have to do something for them. If we can't take them back to our time what do you suggest?" Harry demanded angrily. Draco glared at him.

"We flee England altogether. Go to mainland Europe, we can get lost there and no one will be able to find us." Draco suggested. Silver shook his head.

"Father would have already contacted the wizard boats not to let us on if they saw us. We can't escape England and we wouldn't be able to make it to any other place. I will also not swim across the channel." Silver said. Draco growled at the unfairness of it all.

"Fine, we'll take them back but when you get there, you'll be doing all the explaining and figuring out who goes by what name! Though are you sure there aren't some we can leave behind that won't get in trouble?" Draco asked in almost pleading voice. Harry sighed looking at Emerald.

"I'll ask a few to volunteer to stay behind." Emerald said quietly. Harry glared at Draco before grabbing Emerald's arm.

"We don't have time to have people volunteer who should stay and who should go. It's too much of a hassle to ask them to stay or go." Harry said. Emerald glared at him before standing on top of a large boulder waving for everyone's attention.

"We have a plan on what we are going to do but the problem is we aren't sure if we can take everyone with us. I hope you know this is a hard thing to ask but will anyone volunteer to stay behind?" Emerald asked looking at everyone. They all stopped to think for a moment.

"What is your plan?" Michael demanded coming forward. Emerald looked down at Harry who nodded.

"Harry and Draco aren't from this time, they are from the future. They have agreed to take us back to their time for the time being." Emerald explained. Michael looked at Harry before nodding.

"Seamus, can you stay?" Michael asked taking charge of setting things up. Seamus nodded.

"Owen can stay as well; he doesn't have an arranged marriage. Dean is good to stay as well. That means Estelle Lovegood will be staying as well." Seamus said. Michael nodded. Luna lifted her hand.

"Make that two Lovegood's: Estelle and Sol." Luna said, stepping forward to be beside Michael. He nodded his thank you to the other two sisters. Charlie looked up at Michael.

"I'm sending Ginny, Ron, Fred and George with Hermione, Neville and Adrian." Charlie said sending the seven forward cautiously. "The Weasley's and Granger's don't have as many problems but it's better if we send them." Ginny stopped and shook her head going back.

"I'm staying, I don't have any problems here and neither does Neville." She pointed out. Neville came to stand beside her with a smile. Dawn came to stand beside her brother happily with Cory Goyle beside him.

After several more minutes of splitting families up and trying to make sure they had everyone they needed. They had narrowed things down to almost half of the forty-four member group down to the twenty-one necessary members that wanted and needed to come with them. The rest were either safe or didn't need to go, if things got bad they knew how to contact them.

Harry, Draco, Emerald and Silver stood in the middle of a large circle with the rest touching them to stay grounded. Silver pulled out a knife from his pocket and sliced down his hand but didn't let any fall to the ground. The rest followed suit before they squeezed the four drops of blood from their hands.

The drops of blood fell to the ground mixing together. Suddenly the blood swirled faster and faster then there was a blinding light.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this chapter. This is how it turned out so I'll try to update again soon. Please Review.


	10. A Whole New World

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! For everyone of you that review on a regular basis, free cookies and Draco and Harry plushies that kiss! Enough of my strange babbling on with the show. Enjoy!

Warnings: Swearing, abuse, slash, whatever comes up

Disclaimer: It's not mine and never will be!

_Chapter Ten_

_A Whole New World_

Harry felt a sudden pull as if he was being led somewhere else by a strong power and then suddenly he landed on a stone floor hard with someone else on top of him. He felt a knee in his rib and an elbow in his leg as he tried to open his eyes. He groaned seeing a fuzzy, blurry world in front of him as his glasses weren't on his nose. He could hear the rest around him groaning from hitting various objects and the stone floor. A slight familiar chuckle came somewhere from inside the room.

Harry reached out finding a pair of glasses and knew immediately they weren't his but he could see through them meaning they were Emerald's. He looked up to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk covering his mouth with a long fingered hand. Harry tried to get to his feet but couldn't as a blond haired boy was lying across his back.

"Draco?" He asked and he heard a groan to his left. "Silver?" The blond head rose to look at him and nodded before sitting back on his knees. Harry nodded his thanks before standing up to stand before Dumbledore.

"It's good to have you back, Harry, but I didn't know we were going to have company as well." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Lemon sherbet?" Dumbledore offered the box of sweets to Harry. Harry smiled as he took one slowly popping it into his mouth to allow the dizzying effects of time travel wear off. Dumbledore watched as another raven-haired person stumbled over to Harry's side.

"Professor, this is Emerald, my great several times grandfather." Harry said as the boy lifted emerald eyes to stare at Dumbledore. Dumbledore had to do a double take of the two boys as they switched glasses. Draco and Silver came to stand on either side of them and Dumbledore shook his head. "We kind of had to use all four of our blood to get back here because we didn't have time to make a potion." Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, what happened before you all decided to come back here in time?" Dumbledore asked rubbing his temples. Harry looked at Emerald who gave him a glare.

"Lucius Malfoy, Silver's father, found out he's gay." Emerald said as the blond raised an eyebrow and coughed.

"Aren't you forgetting that you are the one who turned me that way? Mr. I like to flaunt my body and bend over in only a towel?" Silver growled behind Harry and Draco's back. Emerald stuck out his tongue tauntingly. Silver glared at him before jumping at him as Emerald went dashing away. "Get your arse back here." Silver grabbed at Emerald as the raven-haired boy danced around him. Emerald gasped as he tripped over someone's leg falling onto the floor with a crash causing Silver to jump on his back and sit there stubbornly as Emerald kicked his feet trying to get loose.

"I'm sorry professor, they always act like this. Anyway, Lucius found out and went berserk. Draco got angry and we ran off with everyone. Now we are here." Harry said finishing what Emerald had started. Dumbledore sighed.

"You have just changed the course of history; you realize this, don't you?" Dumbledore asked sternly. Harry hung his head as Draco glared at him.

"I told you, didn't I? We shouldn't take them with us but no! Mr. Hero wanted to bring them back; we couldn't have just left them could we? No Mr. Harry fucking Potter wanted to save them." Draco ranted glaring at the raven-haired boy. Harry sighed turning to glare at Draco.

"I get it, okay? I screwed up! That doesn't mean you get to bitch about it and do a little dance going 'I told you so'." Harry growled jabbing his finger at Draco. Emerald and Silver sighed as they came in splitting the two of them up. Emerald turned to Dumbledore.

"I think what's more important right now, sir is that we get back home. Not who screwed up." Emerald said looking pointedly at Harry and Draco. Dumbledore shook his head.

"You used very powerful and ancient magic; there may not be a way to send you back. If we could send you back Harry and Draco would have to go back with you and they would not be able to return. You are stuck here for the time being until we can find a better solution." Dumbledore replied softly folding his fingers in front of his face. Harry looked at Draco feeling the weight of what they had done fall on his shoulders almost unbearable.

"But professor, what big event could have been changed by us bringing them through time with us, nothing happened when we went there?" Harry asked softly. Draco looked at Dumbledore before his eyes widened in shock and he covered his mouth. Harry turned to him. "Draco what is it?" Draco stared at him with wide silver eyes before gulping the lump in his throat.

"We stopped the war of the roses."

**To Be Continued…**

I know what you are thinking the war of the roses was in the 1400's and they were in the 1100's. You'll just have to wait and see what's going on. I hope you enjoyed and sorry about how short it was. Please Review.


	11. War of the Roses

A/N: Thank you for reviewing everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Slash and anything else that comes up.

Disclaimer: It's not mine and never will be.

_Chapter Eleven_

_War of the Roses_

Harry stared at Draco racking his brain from anything he had learned in history class with Professor Binns. That was rather hard as he didn't really pay attention in that class. He sighed, it sounded familiar but he couldn't remember it. Draco glared at him before giving him a hard swat up the head.

"The War of the Roses, not the muggle one in the 1400's; the wizard one in the 1100's. We didn't learn it in history class." Draco said trying to get Harry's mind to work. Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't remember it. It sounds familiar can't think of it." Harry replied blushing a little. Draco rolled his eyes.

"The two wealthiest pureblood wizard families, the Malfoy's and the Potter's, had a difference in opinion concerning various things such as marriage and sexual preferences. They feuded for years on the battlefield losing various family members as they went. Other pureblood families took sides and any of the arranged marriages that crossed over between families were lost. Everyone thought the reason the war started to begin with was due to the father's. According to my family records hidden away it was because the two youngest boys from each family fell in love. The Malfoy's were against it and the Potter's wanted their son to be happy. It was the reason the war started, they were forced to marry others and had to continue on the war that their father's had started. All it said was it was understood when they died that the war was over but the families weren't supposed to associate again; it was forbidden." Draco said quietly turning to look at their counterparts.

Harry sighed looking at Emerald and Silver sadly before raw determination took over his bones. Draco shook his head knowing exactly was going through Harry's head. Harry turned to Dumbledore determined.

"They aren't going back, if we stopped it so what? Is it so wrong for love to prevail for once?" Harry asked staring at Dumbledore. The older man shook his head.

"You've already changed the course of the future, Harry. Our world is different just because you changed the past. They have to be sent back." Dumbledore said. "The War of the Roses being diverted only made things differently. Look at your forehead, Harry." He handed Harry a mirror. Harry gasped as the lightning scar of his forehead was bright red. He looked down at his hands as he felt his body readjust to the present.

"Voldemort took over but how?" Harry whispered shocked. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"When the War of the Roses diverted, the wizard community was brought up with everything being alright between the Malfoy's and Potter's. It was okay to have same sex couples among the wizard community. Voldemort was a half-blood so was taught it was wrong. When he came here, he wanted all purebloods killed for their impurity of having same sex couples. So everything as you can see has turned on its head. Pureblood's have left the country as much as possible and the Muggle community now knows we exist so are helping to try and destroy us with the help of Voldemort." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry sat down on the floor with a thump.

"If we send them back professor, we have to go back with them. Then the time we knew won't have a chance against Voldemort if I'm gone. What are we going to do?" Harry asked looking so lost and confused. Draco sat down beside him not knowing what to do exactly but gently wrapped his arms around the younger raven-haired boy. Dumbledore smiled behind his hands at the two boys.

"If you go back, if the War of the Roses happens, there may be a chance for the two of you to find your way back on your own if you can. You'll be separated but you might be able to find your way back here to the present you know." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry looked back at Emerald and Silver sadly and Draco knew what he was thinking.

"They won't get to be happy or together." Draco said softly and Harry nodded. Emerald and Silver shook their head bending down to be at level with Harry and Draco. Emerald reached out a hand to mess Harry's hair up.

"You are the hope for the future and even if that means we won't get to be together maybe you can change the future to be better than this. We will help you get back once we go home." Silver said with a smile. Emerald sighed looking at his love and nodding slowly.

"Come on, Harry, don't be sad. You two are the last of our line and if you two can be together once you get back then maybe just maybe there is hope for the future of the Malfoy-Potter's." Emerald said smiling. "Come on let's get home."

Harry looked at them before standing up with them and looked at Draco with a sigh. He turned to Dumbledore who gave him an encouraging smile. The four sighed as Silver reached into his boot for another knife.

"We are going to have scars for life if we keep doing this." Draco muttered as Silver let the metal bite into his skin before smirking at the other blond.

"It'll serve as a reminder that you are our hope." Silver said passing the knife to Emerald who didn't flinch once as the knife bit into his flesh. Harry sighed taking the knife and smiled.

"Harry, be careful and remember you'll find a way back home." Dumbledore said as Draco took the last slice across his flesh. The drops of blood once again fell to the ground and the world swirled around them.

Harry coughed as the impact of hitting the dirt took the breath out of him. Draco breathed heavily beside him and he groaned rubbing his head. The others were around them making similar noises. Someone cleared their throat and Emerald jumped back putting Silver behind him protectively. Harry felt himself being shielded by Draco which seemed strange but comforting as he came to stand beside him.

James stood beside Lily with half-smiles. Harry's eyes scanned the area looking for any signs of Lucius. James stepped forward putting a hand on Emerald and Silver with a sad look in his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry boys; I never wanted this for either of you. I would rather you two be happy then have to live a life that you don't want." James said quietly before turning to Silver with a sigh. "You're father has decided to cut ties with the Potter's completely. He wishes his children to pack all of their things in the mansion and anything of the Potter's at your place will be sent over to us once you get home. I'm sorry." Lily looked at the boys with tears in her eyes.

"Once you've all returned home to your proper home, you're father is declaring war on the Potter's." Lily said. Emerald looked at Silver with a sigh as they followed their parents' home.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update again soon. Please Review.


	12. I Will Always Love You

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. It means so much to me when you all review! So I hope you love this chapter. I'm not sure if you will but maybe. Enjoy!

Warnings: Slash, and anything else that comes up including sadness.

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me and never will.

_Chapter Twelve_

_I Will Always Love You_

Draco watched as Silver did the packing for the both of them not knowing where the things were to begin with. He knew Harry was in the other room helping Emerald find anything that belonged to Silver. Draco shook his head feeling a heavy weight on his chest as his emotions swirled around him. He sat down on the bed trying to calm his nerves. Harry and Emerald appeared at the door and Harry was practically holding the other boy up. From the tears stains on Emerald's cheeks, they all knew he had been crying. Silver was trying to keep from crying by moving around. When he stopped to look at Emerald he ran over giving the other boy a hard hug.

"We may know how this ends, Em but we need to have hope." Silver said softly before pulling away and moving back to packing. He moved with a slow pace knowing he was putting off goodbye. He sighed as he picked up a few items and shook his head. "I'll keep these here for you, just in case you miss me." Emerald couldn't hold back his tears any longer and collapsed to the floor in tears. Silver sighed, feeling as if everything was going wrong. Harry kneeled beside Emerald trying to calm the other boy down. Draco stood walking over to wrap his arms around Emerald.

"Emerald, I know this hurts and I know it will for along time but I don't want you to ever give up." Draco said quietly as he looked at Harry with a sad smile. "Harry is here and he's the strongest person I know. When we leave and go back home, we will keep your love for Silver alive and his for you. I promise you that." Draco looked at Emerald before glancing at Harry who nodded. Silver walked over with two trunks and stopped staring at Emerald with mournful eyes. Emerald stood looking up at him.

Harry and Draco moved away to give them their last few moments together in peace. Harry looked at Draco with bright emerald green eyes. It felt strange that only a few days ago he was fighting the boy in front of him and now he knew he was going to miss him if they were gone for too long. He reached into his pocket and offered his hand to Draco as a peace offering though he knew they didn't need it. Draco reached out his hand as well feeling cool metal press against his skin. He nodded slipping it into his pocket.

"It will help you should you need it. We'll find a way home soon." Harry said reaching over to push a stray hair behind Draco's ear. Draco moved his head so that Harry's hand cupped his cheek and he inhaled, feeling the warmth of skin against his own. Harry gave a small smile running his thumb across Draco's lips gently savouring the feel of the soft skin before pulling away giving Draco a hug. Draco sighed returning the hug inhaling the smell of Harry's hair and skin not wanting to ever forget it. Harry pulled away to stand a few feet away. Draco gave a Malfoy smirk.

"Let me give you something to remember me by." Draco whispered softly. Harry gave him a confused look before Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Draco leaned in giving Harry a chaste but fiery kiss leaving the emerald-eyed boy dazed. He pulled away with a small smile. Harry blushed slightly as Draco moved away.

Emerald stood in front of Silver fidgeting nervously. He didn't know what to say or do. Both of them knew they would never get to be together again and the only time they would ever see each other was on the battlefield. The thought of never being about to wake up next to Silver again was hard to fathom and to never be able to touch the milky white skin or kiss those lips wanted to make him hold onto Silver forever and never let him go even if that meant facing death.

"Em, you going to be okay?" Silver asked quietly barely daring to break the silence between them. Emerald gave a weak smile before breaking down crying and throwing his arms around the slightly older boy. Silver wrapped his arms tightly around him burying his face into Emerald's neck. He sighed, breathing in and memorizing the smell of the one person he would love forever. He pulled back running his fingers through soft messy black hair and gave a little smile. Emerald looked up at him in confusion. Silver smiled at him letting his eyes roam over his face memorizing it.

"I'll never be okay with you gone." Emerald whispered trying to hold back more tears from falling down his face. Silver sighed wiping away a tear from Emerald's face, knowing in his heart how much those words rang true.

"You know I never did get to tell you." Silver said and Emerald's eyes widened as he reached forward placing a finger on Silver's lips.

"Please Silver, don't this time. I know it and that's all I'll ever need to know but by us saying it, it'll make this harder." Emerald said softly but Silver pulled the soft fingers away.

"I don't care if it'll make this harder. I want you to know so you'll never ever forget it." Silver said looking once more over Emerald's face before staring deeply in his eyes. "I love you, Emerald. I will always love you and no one else."

"I love you too, Silver. I won't forget it if you won't forget." Emerald replied before wrapping his arms around Silver's neck. Silver leaned in kissing the one he loved more than anything and always would. A soft knock on the door broke the two up reluctantly.

Lily stood in the door wearing all black as if she was in mourning for her children. Silver grabbed a trunk but Emerald grabbed his arm twirling him around once more to crush his lips to the blond's. Silver dropped the trunk wrapping his arms around Emerald pulling him closer to his body. Harry and Draco exchanged a sad look and made a silent promise that they would somehow and somewhere in time be together so that Emerald and Silver could one day finally see what they were trying to prove to the world was living on in their future grandchildren.

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by because I don't want you to ever forget that I love you." Emerald said quietly after he pulled away. Silver smiled and let a lone tear roll down his cheek.

"I won't forget that you love me because I will always love you." Silver replied letting go of Emerald reluctantly once again.

They had reached the large lobby area and Silver immediately saw Lucius standing there impatiently. Draco watched silently as he could sense the fear in his twin. Silver turned to Emerald and sighed putting his hand out for the other to shake. Emerald took his hand and felt something slip up his sleeve at the same time he passed Silver something. Silver and Draco walked to stand with the rest of the Malfoy's. Lucius looked them up and down with a sneer. Silver glanced back over his shoulder at Emerald and Harry standing on the stairs and once more memorized that face imprinting it in his mind so that during the rest of his life that's the face he would see upon his death.

Lucius marched them out the door but cuffed Silver and Draco upside the head and stopped both of them from leaving the house. He bent down leering at them.

"I'm going to beat the queer out of you both if it's the last thing I do." Lucius sneered pushing them both out the door hard. Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry whose emerald eyes were wide with fright for his ex-rival. As the door shut behind them all, Emerald went racing down the stairs flinging open the door and watched as the carriage flew away and Silver's face was pressed to the glass waving goodbye to Emerald one more time.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but with school work it might be a little more delayed than I should hope. Please Review.


	13. Time Flies

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone but thank you so much for your reviews and your patience. So I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

Warnings: Slash, abuse, and anything else that comes up along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will. Title for this chapter is inspired by Johnny Reid's song Time Flies so I don't own that either.

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Time Flies_

Harry sat on the window seat staring out the open window. The curtains flapped in the breeze partially hiding his dark form from view. Moonlight shone into the room casting his shadow onto to the black floor. He knew Emerald was finally asleep after crying for hours and hours until his body finally gave in to exhaustion. Harry though was still wide awake or at least his mind was.

He had just realized something strange. Everything in life he lost, just he wasn't expecting to lose the living. He had lost his parents and then Cedric had died because of him. He was losing Sirius because he was on the run and Remus was a known werewolf so he wasn't able to see him. Then now the one thing he had finally loved more than anything else in the world was taken from him. Yes he had lost a living person which he now realized was the hardest loss of all.

Harry pulled his knees closer to his chest trying to find warmth and comfort in himself. He used to find it in himself now his warmth was gone and his comfort and safe haven was somewhere else. It was with a blond angel who was across god knows how many of miles.

Harry sighed knowing what had happened was all a part of history. His own family's history but he still hated the feeling that was in the pit of his stomach. It was a sense of dread that lingered inside him. This was a war between the two families after all.

Draco sat in a cell in the Malfoy mansion. It was one, he was familiar with. Now he knew where the old blood had come from and he was not happy about it at all. His back was raw from the whippings he had received. His body ached from the whippings and the variety of curses that had been used. He could feel his back bleeding, making him wonder if he died now in the past if that would change the future. He glanced over at Silver who shared the small cell with him. He was in worse condition then he was; he was unconscious from his beating. Well if nothing else, at least he knew that Harry was going to get him out of this, he hoped.

A few days had passed and Harry stood with those forces who had decided to join their "side" of the war. The Weasleys' and Grangers' were among them. '_Loyal to a fault.'_ Harry thought before glancing at Emerald. His so-called twin looked very pale and looked as if he was going to be sick. James looked strange in duelling clothing, standing almost awkward in front of them. Harry ran his fingers through his hair. Draco had used the amulet to contact him the night before to figure out a way to get home but they couldn't think of anything before Draco had to leave. If they had to fight too long in this part of their family's history, he wasn't sure what would happen.

"– I want you to fight like it's the last thing you'll ever do. Fight for your choices in life and fight for what's right." James was saying when Harry tuned back into what was going on around him. "Now let's get out there and fight!"

Harry sighed as he followed the line of people in front of him out of the house to the field in between the two buildings. As he walked across the field he knew immediately who were the Malfoy's as their platinum blond hair stood out for miles. Silver eyes suddenly bored into his green ones as the sky darkened with black rain clouds. Harry glanced to his right to see Emerald standing rather rigid. He reached out touching Emerald's shoulder to somewhat comfort him.

Moments later, Harry was walking across the field where many others were already battling. He ducked past a few stray spells and curses before coming to stand before Draco. Thunder crashed overhead as he stood before the blond. Harry chuckled it seemed like forever since they last duelled but somehow it felt right to be facing off against his long time rival and now perhaps love.

"Ready, Malfoy?" Harry called across the small gap as another clap of thunder echoed across the sky as lightning illuminated their faces for a brief second. Draco's patented Malfoy smirked formed on his lips as he raised his wand.

"Whenever you are, Potter." Draco replied evenly as the sky opened up soaking them immediately. The usual coldness and arrogance was gone from Draco's voice. Harry raised his own wand in answer and they both immediately threw a spell that collided resulting in a power struggle.

Neither said a word as they struggled for dominance over the other. Where their spells met it seemed like liquid lava poured out. Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly realized how they could get home. He looked at Draco trying to get his attention but the blond was so concentrated on his spell he wasn't looking at Harry.

"Draco!" He said causing those silver eyes to look at him. 'I know how to get home.' He mouthed to the blond. Draco nodded in understanding pushing wet blond locks from his eyes as he walked towards Harry.

"Emerald, Silver, we need your help." Emerald stopped his duel with his own blond as the two rushed to Harry and Draco's side. The four placed their wands together combining their powers throwing up a strong force field around them.

"What do you need, Harry?" Emerald asked as he stole a few glances of Silver. Draco looked at Harry running his fingers through his hair causing it to slick back. Harry reached over fixing it back the way it was.

"What's your brilliant plan to get us home?" Draco asked brushing Harry's hand away before folding his arms over his chest. Silver rolled his eyes at them both.

"You are calling us in the middle of a battlefield to send you home. Have you truly lost your mind? We could be killed standing here like sitting ducks." Silver demanded, running his own fingers through his blond hair. Emerald shook his head placing a calm hand on his love using his other hand to wipe rain from his face before looking up almost cursing the weather.

"We need to get them home, Silver. They don't belong here. Their actions and their being here could change their future and may ruin all chances they may ever have of being together. We may neither get that chance so why ruin it for them?" Emerald stated. Silver bowed his head in embarrassment. Emerald leaned over kissing him gently on the lips. Draco sighed, turning towards Harry once more. Harry nodded.

"Well I realized if our blood combined can send so many of us into the future, our present surely it can send the two of us back." Harry said softly. Silver looked at him thoughtfully before nodding.

"It should work. Well I guess this is goodbye." Silver said softly. Emerald's eyes widened in realization of what Silver said before he latched onto Harry giving him a tight hug not wanting the other teen to leave.

"Promise me, you won't forget and that you will stop this family fight and that you will live your life with your true love. Just promise me that." Emerald whispered fiercely. Harry returned the hug, having finally felt like he was part of a family that he never had the chance to have.

"I promise you Emerald. Your love will not have been in vain." Harry whispered back before Emerald released him and turned giving Draco the same tight hug.

"Hell, we will do one better than that. We won't make your love for each other a memory. We will live it for you and maybe if little ones enter the picture at anytime, we'll name them after you both." Draco told Emerald. Harry started at him in shock not quite understanding his blond but shook his head smiling. Silver reached over giving Draco a hug.

"You won't be a disappointment to the name of Malfoy, Draco, if you follow your heart. Remember watch his back and he'll watch yours or I'll hunt you down and haunt you both." Silver said before turning to hug Harry. "Protect him and love him like it's the last thing you'll ever do, Harry." Harry nodded slowly as Silver pulled away.

The four looked solemnly at each other before Draco produced a knife and each one once again took the knife cutting into the flesh of their palm. A blinding light engulfed them all as thunder boomed over head when suddenly Silver and Emerald went flying out of the barrier.

When the two finally stood across from each other the light was gone and on the wind a voice whispered: "Love knows nothing of time. True love lasts forever even surpassing death. We will keep our promise if you both remember this: You will be together somewhere in time."

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed it. Okay there is ONE more chapter, the epilogue! Hopefully I'll get it out soon and this story will be finished and boy did I love writing it. I'm not sure what's going to happen in the epilogue though I have some ideas so it should be out soon I promise. Anyway Please Review!


	14. Epilogue: Somewhere In Time

A/N: Sorry for the delay on the last chapter but I figured before I go onto anything else I should finish it. I may decide later to go back and rewrite this fic with the way I kind of abruptly ended it, I think my ideas just crashed and I wasn't sure where I wanted to go. I do hope you enjoy the final chapter though. Thank you everyone who read this story and ever reviewed.

Warnings: Slash, abuse, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will.

_Epilogue_

_Somewhere In Time_

Harry gasped for breath as he landed on a hard stone floor on his back. He coughed feeling dust enter his lungs. He heard another set of lungs doing something similar to his own and turned to see platinum blond hair. He sat up to see Draco go from his crawling position to sit back on his legs. A throat cleared somewhere above him and he glanced upward to see Professor Snape standing there.

"God, when was the last time someone dusted in here?" Draco said his voice raspy from coughing. Harry gave him a slight nudge with his elbow and those silver eyes immediately snapped to him. "What? We are home aren't we?"

"Yeah we are home; in Dumbledore's Office from the looks of it." Harry stated softly. Draco looked at him for a moment before leaping at him hugging him tightly. He landed on his back once again holding the blond tightly. He kissed Draco's hair softly and smiled.

"Now, now, boys. Come have a seat, drink some pumpkin juice." Dumbledore said softly. Draco seemed to pull away reluctantly allowing Harry to stand as well. Harry moved over to the seating area Dumbledore was sitting in. He sat down in a big overstuffed chair before Draco promptly sat down on his lap. He chuckled wrapping his arms protectively around Draco's waist. Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Severus looked them up and down with a critical eye.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked his eyes never leaving his godson. Draco's silver eyes snapped to focus on Severus and the look he gave could have killed the man.

"I am being true to the name of Malfoy. I am following my heart. I am ending the stupid feud between the Malfoy's and the Potter's that started hundreds of years ago. It ends now." Draco said his voice showing his confidence yet sounding low and dangerous at the same time. Severus took a step back from the young boy.

"How on earth would you even know about that boy? You aren't supposed to know about that until you are older." Severus said seriously. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. Harry immediately tightened his hold on Draco's waist as the blond moved to stand.

"You knew about the feud! You let father hate Harry for some stupid feud that started hundreds of years ago!" Draco seethed. Harry held tighter to Draco as he squirmed to get out of the hold.

"Draco, calm down. They never expected you to know. They could never have known you would end up in the past, let alone when it happened." Harry whispered hurriedly, making sure to grab Draco's complete attention. Draco turned to look at Harry and sighed before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck giving him a hug. Dumbledore cleared his throat causing the two teens to look in his direction.

"You left before you could find out what happened to Emerald and Silver." Dumbledore stated. Draco nodded slowly as he finally started relaxing into Harry's touch. "Would you like to know what happened to Emerald and Silver?"

"Yes, it would be nice to know." Harry replied, his voice soft. Dumbledore smiled at the pair.

"The fight rolled on for years and years. When they turned 18 years old, Silver was married first to Pansy and about three months later, Emerald was married to Gabrielle. Though they were married to other people, they still loved each other. They even had children of their own which was expected of them. They continued to fight and fight each other. It was the only time they saw each other and the changes that had taken place to them. When their fathers' died, they were up into their 40s. They would have called an end to the feud but their families and friends refused to even consider it. They never went back onto the battlefield though their families did. Emerald and Silver took sick at the same time, many years later, their children were grown and they had seen their grandchildren grow. No one realized but while they were both lying in their beds, their families gathered around them, they died at the same exact moment in time. They never stopped loving each other, it was said that Silver's last words were 'See you soon, Emerald.'" Dumbledore told them.

Harry looked down at Draco. The blond was quiet and looking rather thoughtful. He leaned down putting his chin on Draco's shoulder acquiring the blond's attention.

"Draco, we may know what happened to them but now we have to worry about ourselves." Harry stated, running fingers through his hair. Draco gave him a puzzled look turning around on Harry's lap to look into bright green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Harry gave a small smile before kissing Draco's forehead once again.

"Well, we disappear for a while and then we come back being much closer than friends. I think we would give the school and the Wizarding world a shock." Harry replied. Draco sighed nodding in understanding.

"So what are you suggesting we do, Harry? Hide everything from everybody? Pretend like we still hate each other? Pretend to be working for the dark side while really working with you?" Draco demanded. Harry sighed, leaning forward to kiss Draco softly. Draco kissed back before pulling away pouting.

"We need to figure out how to go about this. Throwing the world into chaos doesn't sound like fun." Harry whispered against his ear. Draco nodded standing up, dragging Harry to his feet as well. They both turned to Dumbledore waving goodbye heading out of the office, hand in hand. The entire school was in silence as they walked down the corridor.

Harry stopped Draco as soon as they had moved far enough away from the office. He held Draco's hands in his, looking down at them nervously. Draco smiled at Harry.

"Draco, I know right now it would be too hard for us to be together at least in the public view. I make you this promise though, we will be together somewhere in time." Harry whispered fiercely. Draco pulled Harry in giving him a chaste kiss. As they pulled away, Draco smiled softly and nodded. He turned heading in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. Harry watched him walk away, swaying his hips. He smirked turning and heading in the opposite direction.

A ghostly Emerald and Silver watched the two boys walk away. They smiled at each other knowingly; holding hands, they turned walking down the corridor together. They slowly disappeared to be together forever in eternity, knowing that Harry and Draco would be together somewhere in time.

**The End**

I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you once again for reading and please review.


End file.
